¿¡Buscando esposo?
by Ritsu-chan and Sook Lee
Summary: yo quisiera formarme un harem, pero solo uno puedo elegir, cada uno de estos chicos profesan su amor por mi pero solo hay uno que sabrá soportarme, cada uno de ellos sera pasado a pruebas extrañas, para quedarse a mi lado ¿A quien elegiré? ERWEN YAOI RIREN etc parejas imaginables :3
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGO

¿Buscando un esposo?

Prologo

_Siempre fui un chico de una familia en la cual me quieren, mis padres me han criado por un buen camino, y han aceptado mis equivocaciones, han comprendido cada situación que he vivido, ¿Quién no quiere vivir mi vida cierto?, pero… hay un pequeño problema soy homosexual, mis padres lo saben, y he llegado a tener al menos unas cuantas relaciones pasajeras, para poder experimentar._

_En la escuela soy un excelente alumno, nadie de mi escuela sabe mi secreto, que me gustan los hombres, hay veces que sospechan pero lo puedo controlar ya que nadie sabe de esto y he sido cuidadoso para que nadie se entere, sinceramente muchas chicas de mi escuela se me declaran, soy popular entre estas (hasta hombres, más altos que yo o más bajos que yo y dicen querer ser mi une o seme, tengo que aceptar que si hay muchos chicos guapos y son los que se me declaran pero… a nadie de estos les diría que si, ya que correría la voz)._

_Pensé que iba a seguir ocultando esto, pero lo que no me espere cuando fuera hablar con mi padre, es que llegara y me dijera que tendré que buscar esposo a esta edad, me sorprendí al respecto, pero dijo que cada uno de estos son heterosexuales y que por mí ''encanto'' se enamoraran de mí, explote de ira en ese momento, que se cree mi padre, ya sé que es mi padre, mi familia, mi sangre, y lo quiero, pero no es para que decida por quien voy a sentir amor…después de que termine de ''hablar '' con él, me menciono que el arreglara los encuentros pero no me dirá quiénes son, tendré que reconocerlos…_

_¿Y el primero será….?_

Capítulo 1

Nuevas precauciones

Hoy llego a un instituto nuevo, soy hijo del poderoso hombre de negocios; **Grisha Jaeger** , alguien respetado, pase la mayor parte de mi vida en una hermosa isla, solamente había una persona conmigo, mi hermosa mascota una bella pantera, se podría decir que era como mi primer amor, también estaban los habitantes de esta isla, pero no es lo mismo o al menos para mí no fue lo mismo, se preguntara cual fue la causa para que yo vivieran en esta isla ¿cierto?

Era un día cualquiera o al menos para mí, paseaba por el jardín de la mansión, pero note algo extraño o fue como mi presentimiento, solo sentí mi cuerpo pesado de repente, desperté y estaba en otro lugar, entendí que me habían secuestrado, estaba rodeado de otros niños, había muchos: uno de cabello rubio, ojos azules; había otro Su cabello es corto y de color castaño claro. Tiene cejas largas y finas; uno de cabello negro, sus ojos son ligeramente verdes y de tonalidad oscura con pecas por nariz y mejillas; un niño con una composición robusta, pelo rubio y corto, ojos color café claro, ,cejas demasiado finas y piel blanca, había más pero ya no quería fijarme, solo pensaba en como regresar a los brazos de mi madre Carla Jaeger, luego esos tipos llegaron arrastrando a un niño de cabello negro, rasgos asiáticos, yo mismo pensé que estos eran de la misma clase social, después de esto lo aventaron junto a nosotros, pensé que nos iban atar u algo, pero solo escuche a uno de ellos decir…

-para que los amarramos, solo son niños, son débiles escorias- se salieron, me hirvió la sangre quería meterles una paliza pero empecé hablar con los demás, jalo alguien de mi ropa, una chaqueta marrón, y vi al chico de ojos azules

- soy Armin Arlelt – mención temblorosamente, se notaba que tenía miedo, era más pequeño que yo y me dio ternura verlo, note una mirada y era el de cabello castaño más claro que el mío, sus ojos son marrones claros, y note que llegaba a ver destellos en tonalidades anaranjadas o amarillas, me parecieron hermosos y enigmáticos sus ojos, se presentó este joven-

-soy Jean Kirschtein-

-soy Eren jeager, mucho gusto- los demás se me quedaron viendo y los que estaban cerca se presentaron conmigo-

-Soy Marc Ackerman- menciono el chico recién llegado, su cabello era negro y largo, le quedaba muy bien-

-yo soy Reiner Braun- ese apellido me sonaba, creo que su familia mantiene negocios con la mía y detrás de mi estaba el joven pecoso más alto que el rubio robusto-

-Bertholdt Fubar – que chico tan alto pensé-

-tenemos que salir de aquí- los 4 niños que se me acercaron le dije un plan, que podría fallar, pero era mejor que nada-

De repente se abre la puerta y noto una mirada fría, ojos afilados, con una cara de pocos amigos, este es mi fin pensé..

Este joven se acerca a nosotros y nos empieza a patear a cada uno, pero conmigo fue más rudo

¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién rayos es él?

Mi plan fue arruinado por este hombre, pero por alguna razón, después de patearme, dejo un cuchillo y se fue por la misma puerta que entro, pensé esto me ayudara en mi nuevo plan, tome el cuchillo y le pedí a mis nuevos amigos que buscara algo para unirlo con este y maderas para juntarlas, entonces Armin logro encontrar una escoba, jean se acercó y me dio cinta, sus ojos se veían más hermosos, deje de babosear y pude amarrarlas, entraron los hombres que nos secuestraron y a uno le enterré el cuchillo, los demás empezaron a golpear a su compañero, pero….

Marc: había otros dos…-entonces llegaron los demás y me patearon, haciéndome soltar mi tipo lanza y a los demás también los tomaron y los amarraron, Marc lo veía asustado le empecé a gritar-

¡Lucha! ¡Tienes que luchar! Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás, ¡no puedes ganar si no luchas!- entonces Marc reacciono tomo la lanza y se la enterró en el corazón al enemigo luego me la paso y yo mate por ultimo al otro que le estaba pegando a jean, solté la lanza, pero en ese momento se abrió rápidamente la puerta y vi al joven que me dio ese cuchillo se veía como de 20 años, de baja estatura y físico delgado pero correoso, su cabello es negro y lo mantiene corto y liso, manteniendo rapadas las sienes y la nuca, sus ojos son pequeños, finos y de color verde-oliva, detrás de este estaba mi padre y mi madre, corrí hacia ellos y los abrace, tenía miedo de no volver a verlos jamás-

Gracias sargento- escucho eso de mi padre, solo mi madre lloraba y me abrazaba-

De nada, son unos mocosos descuidados,- respondió el sargento, entonces cada uno fue llevado a su respectivo hogar, les dije adiós a todos mis nuevos amigos, después de esto, me llevaron a aquella isla…

Ahora regreso para socializar y encontrar a cada una de esas personas que mi padre eligió, yo sabría quiénes son por ser una joya que resplandece ante las demás, me tengo que dar cuenta poco a poco, pero creo que en estos meses tendré diversas aventuras… pero tengo un miedo de no elegir bien, ¿Todo saldrá como lo espera mi padre?...

El profesor entro y me hizo una seña que pasara, me presente adecuadamente- soy Eren Jaeger, mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien, soy proveniente de Alemania- el profesor me señala a dónde dirigirme, y me siento a lado de ¡¿Armin?! Lo reconocí por sus ojos, el profesor se presenta, con una apariencia intimidante, de piel ligeramente morena, ojos cafés claros marcados por unas enormes ojeras bien ennegrecidas y llevaba una pequeña barba era calvo, y Es calvo brillaba tanto su cabeza que cuando le dio la luz la reflejo y cegó un poco a uno de los alumnos, iba a empezarme a reír a carcajadas pero me control, como era una escuela privada, somos pocos estudiantes, el profesor se presentó-

-Soy Keith Shadis , y soy el tutor de esta clase, espero que nos llevemos bien-comenzó a pasar lista-

Armin Arlelt- se vio que el chico rubio alzaba la mano y gritaba presente

Marc Ackerman- el asiático solo subió su mano- Reiner Braun –no recordaba pero a la mayoría de estos ya los conocía, es el destino o mi padre arreglo esto, continuo pasando lista ya no me interesaba los que conocía, ponía atención a los que apenas iba a empezar a tratar Bertholdt Fubar – alzo la mano, y lo mire par ver si era a quien ya conocía, el chico destacaba por su altura, ya se le habían quitado las pecas que tenía cuando lo conocí-

Jean Kirschtein –solo mención un simple ''aquí'', noto mi mirada y me observe, me sentí nervioso, aun se le notaban esos destellos naranjas y dorados en sus ojos-

Annie Leonhardt – era la primera chica que escuchaba que estaba en nuestra clase, se levantó de su asiento para que se notara su presencia, note que es de baja estatura, tiene el cabello corto y rubio, su cabello está atado en un moño, tiene los ojos celestes y la tez muy blanca, un lado de su cabello es más largo que el otro y el lado más largo le cubre un ojo-

Marco Bodt – Tenia pecas, y parece cercano a Jean, ya que estaba hablando con él y me observaban ambos-

Conny Springer – nadie contestó, hasta que una persona se para de repente y grita- ¡Presente!- su apariencia joven delgado y de baja estatura, su cabeza parece estar rapada, sus ojos son color ámbar, y tiene unas cejas muy finas y delgadas.

Sasha Braus – otra chica pensé, la joven se levantó de su asiento, pero que es lo que veo estaba comiendo una ¿Patata?, que joven tan extraña, tiene una estatura media, tiene el cabello largo, castaño y lo lleva recogido en una cola de caballo, también tiene un flequillo que le cubre la frente más unos mechones que marcan su rostro. Sus ojos son de tono ámbar y su piel es trigueña. Me pareció linda-

Christ Renz – Escucho como alguien se para, volteo y ahí estaba el joven que mencionaba, aproximadamente es de mi estatura, tiene ojos afilados de un tono aguamarina., tez blanca, su cabello es corto y rubio, me pareció un chico muy guapo, tanto que a él le podría decir que si en todo momento, me observo a los ojos y pase saliva, me sentí un poco intimidados-

Historia Renz-una chica de contextura delgada, de tez blanca y de muy baja estatura; su cabellera es corta y de tono rubio, la cual le llega hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros y suele mantenerla suelta; sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de tono aguamarina, supongo que es hermana del tipo alto y guapo-

Ymir Braus- la joven se para, y me observa, es muy poca atractiva, alta, de tez trigueña, con pecas en las mejillas y de cabellera negra, la cual está atada en una cola de caballo; sus ojos son finos y de iris pequeñas de color café claro; sus cejas son largas y finas, tiene una nariz perfilada y el rostro levemente alargado, es hermana de la chica patata

Thomas Wagner - joven alto, tiene el cabello corto, rubio y patillas rectas. Tiene ojos color ámbar y tiene unas cejas algo gruesas y de tonalidad un poco más oscura, este joven me causó extrañeza juraría que era hermano de Reiner, pero veo que no-

Hannah Roch- Tiene el cabello castaño claro y lo lleva recogido en un moño. Tiene ojos cafés y pecas en su rostro, su estatura es mediana y de contextura delgada, se me hizo parecida a Marco, (si ya puedo identificar a cada uno de mis compañeros, no por nada soy hijo de Grisha Jaeger)

Franz Michels- hombre alto, lo sé porque es similar al tamaño de Bertholdt y delgado, con los ojos marrones, el rostro alargado y la cabeza rapada-

Samuel Gouls- hombre alto, de piel trigueña y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos-

Nack Teaz -hombre alto, su cabello era de color negro con ligeros reflejos marrones, peinado hacia atrás. Tiene los ojos grisáceos, me parecieron sus ojos algo extraños-

Millius Zermusky - hombre alto, con los ojos plateados como su cabello, largo con un flequillo.-

Mina Carolina Bodt- cuerpo esbelto y estatura baja. Tenía el cabello negro, voluminoso, corto y llevaba las puntas atadas por dos cintas de color celeste. Sus ojos grises, considerablemente grandes-

Eren Jaeger – me menciono el profesor, me levante rápido, y dijo con fuerza- ¡Presente Profesor Keith Shadis!- la mayoría volteo a Examinarme, más los hombres, las mujeres las note emocionadas por mí, creo que les parecí algo exagerado al contestar-

Keith Shadis: ahora se dividirá este grupo, por sexo.-los quiero a cada uno es sus respectivas clases, pensé que todo el grupo iba a ser uno, si estar apartado por mujeres y hombres, pero es gracias a nuestras hormonas que hacen esto, tuvimos algo de tiempo, y Annie, Hannah y las demás chicas se me acercaron-

Historia: Eren…disculpa- la note nerviosa, yo me calme, ya que tengo que socializar, respire profundo, y saque en ese momento lo mejor de mí-

-¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?- sonreí y un sonrojo se formó en la joven, creo que me pase-

Historia; ¿Has tenido algún amor?- esa pregunta no me la espere, respire profundo y me calme-

Creo que si-conteste con un leve sonrojo, no pase desapercibido, así que los chicos también se me acercaron- si, era joven un niño pequeño, ame a esa persona, sus ojos miel destellaban con tonos dorados cada vez que miraba a esa persona, en la noche se podrían comparar con el cuarzo citrino (1) -nunca definí el sexo de esta persona o más bien de mi hermosa pantera- ame como nunca a esta persona, en ningún momento habíamos estado separados, incluso en la noche, a menudo estrechaba su negro pelaje- todas gritaron emocionadas-

-Historia, Sasha, Hannah, Mina y las demás repitieron; ¡¿Pelaje?! – hasta que se dieron cuenta de por qué mencione pelaje, yo afirme eso proseguí contando lo que sucedió en aquel entonces-

-era tan suave, y su pelaje negro, era mi pantera negra- se esfumaron después de eso y me di cuenta que había cometido un error, nadie vive con una pantera negra ¿cierto?, Historia continuaba a mi lado, y los chicos igual, aunque estos tenían ganas de reír, pero el único que quería saber más de mí, es el joven asiático, alto y bien formado-

Marck: ¿Qué le paso a esa pantera? –me trague mis ganas de llorar-

-conteste ahogadamente- Murió- lo dije con un aire de soledad- en ese momento quería morirme junto con el, era todo para mí esa hermosa pantera-

Marc me levanto de mi asiento y me atrajo hacia él, me sonroje mucho, ya que todos me observaban, es cierto este joven destacaba junto con algunos más de ahí, sentí que mi corazón se salía, muchos chicos de ahí me llamaban la atención, como es posible que el hiciera tal cosa enfrente de todos, continuo abrazándome más fuerte, se separó de mí, y su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía y mi pregunta es, ¿el será uno de los que eligió mi padre para mí?, pero por buena o mala suerte, entro alguien e interrumpió nuestra escena ¿romántica?, su gesto estaba fruncido y nos separamos rápido…- y me senté nuevamente, mientras que las chicas se dirigían a su salón, que les correspondía-

_Cuarzo citrino:_ _El__**citrino**__es una gema de la familia del__cuarzo__de color__amarillo__, que tiene una dureza de 7 en la__escala de Mohs__. El nombre proviene del latín__Citrus__"__limón__". Su color puede variar del__amarillo__pálido al__anaranjado__._

_El Citrino natural es raro, por lo que se suele obtener una piedra similar calentando la__amatista__, su hermana de color violeta que es mucho más corriente. El proceso se hace cuando el violeta de la amatista es tan pálido que pierde su valor como gema. Gracias a ese tratamiento, la utilización del citrino ha pasado a ser más común. Los países que hacen este procedimiento son Uruguay y Brasil que se encuentran en América del Sur._

_El color exótico de esta variedad de cuarzo es debido al Níquel, que actúa como elemento cromóforo._


	2. Chapter 2: ¿¡TU!

Capítulo II

¡¿TU?!

Entro la persona que menos esperaba, el hombre de hace años, no cambio en nada, me observo con el ceño fruncido, me dio terror al sentir su mirada, y Marc prácticamente lo veía con una cara donde estuviese escrito el odio hacia el…

Buenas tardes mocosos, soy Lance Corporal Rivaille Levi, soy el maestro de Francés, Cualquier duda pregunten, porque odio que se queden con las dudas y más si reprueban conmigo- ¿Qué pasa aquí? No se supone que era ¿Sargento?, que mierda…- cada uno se presentara en francés, y si se equivocan en pronunciación o al conjugar verbos, se llevaran esta hoja a su casa como castigo y traducirla sin ningún error- todos lo vimos con pánico, acaso cree que podríamos con eso, todos se presentaron en francés, pero la mayoría se equivocó, en una simple presentación, excepto Marc y Armin, ellos dos lo dijeron y se expresaron coherentemente, era mi turno-

Eren Jaeger , aujourd'hui, je me transféré, j'aime lire et je viens d'Allemagne **(****Eren****Jaeger****, hoy me ****trasladé****, me encanta ****leer****y soy de****Alemania)-**note en el profesor una leve sonrisa o eso me pareció a mí, termino la clase y nos tocaba receso, pero antes de irse menciono los que deben cumplir con la tarea-

-Sasha, Connie, Hannah, Jean, Sobre todo tu mocoso, necesito que alguien sea el representante de la clase, ¿ya lo eligieron?-todos negamos con la cabeza, miro su lista y me vio, sentí un escalofrió en ese momento- Eren, tu eres el representante de la clase, necesito que vengas después de clases a la sala de profesores- salió del salón y todos me miraron, en su mirada se notaba preocupación y lastima de que me toque tratar a ese hombre-

Marco; Jean, pídele a Eren que te ayude en tu tarea

Jean; OI, Suicida- voltee a verlo, nunca pensé que fuera tan maleducado, ¿Qué no sabe con quién se está metiendo?, conteste suavemente y con una sonrisa, vi que eso hizo que se sonrojara-

¿Mande Jean? O debería decir Cara de caballo- y así es como comencé mi primer día, un extraño día…Jean me tomo del cuello, sentí su cara cerca de la mía…Marc jalo a Jean de la espalda para alejarlo de mi y se interpuso-

Marc: ¡Deja en paz a Eren¡ -grito Marc, y me agarro de la muñeca y me tomo de la cintura posicionándose detrás mío, sentí que se acercaba más a mí, y sentí su miembro en mis caderas, sentí que empezaba a ponerse duro, me empecé a sonrojar y me aleje de él…-

Jean, te ayudare en Francés, te veo en tu casa este fin de semana-dije con tranquilidad y con mis mejillas coloradas, Marc me observaba y me dejo un papel en mi chaqueta, nuestro uniforme era un estilo militar, una chaqueta marrón, la camisa blanca, pantalones blancos y botas largas cafés, me veo bien en esto, pero todo mi cuerpo es delgado, creo que parezco chica por mi pequeña cintura, soy de origen alemán y estatura media, Tengo una cara bastante larga, el cabello castaño y unos ojos grandes y redondos, azules verdosos (el brillo del color de mis ojos varía en función de la iluminación) mi piel parece un poco más morena que la de los otros, tengo pelo corto me llega a la nuca y por la parte delantera se me abre delante de mi frente una especie de estilo "cortina", Salí huyendo del salón, ya habían terminado las clases, note a Jean que me observaba, dirigí mi vista a donde veía, veía mi ¡¿Trasero?!, estaba rojo, me dirija al baño y me encontré a Reiner.

-Reiner: ¿qué te pareció la escuela Eren?-

-conteste-Bien

-Reiner: Creo que todos los chicos y chicas se interesan por ti- me sonroje al escuchar aquello- hasta yo pienso que eres lindo Eren- me puse como un jitomate, luego de eso me acorralo en la puerta de un baño, empezó acercar su cara hacia la mía, y sentí como sus labios se posaban en los míos, de repente se escucha un golpe en la puerta, volteo hacia donde se escuchó el ruido y era el ¡Profesor Levi!, y no se veía nada contento, Reiner se separó de mí y se retiró, me dejo confundido, se supone que a todos les debía gustar las chicas ¿no?, en este caso todos me la quieren meter, joder… que pasa aquí, mi padre me dijo que eran heterosexuales , y tenía que enamorarlos, pero ya a todos les gusto…ahh…-

Levi: Mocoso, te he esperado más de hace 5 minutos, como no llegabas fui a buscarte, y tus compañeros me dijeron que ya te habías salido, pero nunca pensé encontrarte aquí en el baño de caliente con tu novio, vamos tienes trabajo que hacer- salió del baño y yo lo mire, el hace resplandecer esa bella oscuridad que tiene, significa que él también es…, entre a la sala de maestros junto con el- Eren dime de ¿dónde aprendiste Francés?

-aprendí por tutores privados, profesor levi- el profesor se acercó a mí y me sentó en sus piernas- pro-profesor ¿qué hace?-empezó a levantarme de la cintura, y movió mis caderas encima de su miembro… ¿Qué pretende?...

Levi: dime Eren ¿acaso no me recuerdas?, soy el sargento que te dejo el cuchillo- empezó a morder mi oreja, ahogue mis gemidos tapando mi boca- y lo siento por haberte pateado, me enamore de ti en ese instante, te veías hermoso con tus orbes esmeralda llenos de adrenalina, renco y temor-empecé a temblar por el miedo que tengo hacia esta persona-

POV LEVI

Oi viejo-estoy frente a la persona más poderosa en las industrias, el mismísimo Grisha Jaeger, Es un hombre delgado, muy alto y de cabello largo café oscuro. Con un fino bigote y una pequeña barba puntiaguda en la barbilla, cejas delgada y larga, de ojos marrón claro detrás de unos anteojos circulares.- entonces piensas hacer este juego con tu hijo, ja, viejo interesado-

Grisha: Realmente mi hijo es el que elegirá a su esposo y de este se enamorara, realmente sargento Levi, usted es favorito para mi hijo, yo solo arreglare los encuentros mi hijo tomara la última decisión, pero dime que harás si no puedes conquistarlo- este viejo es astuto, conteste con mi ceño fruncido-

Fácil suegrito, yo lo enamorare, aunque esto se oiga horrorosamente ridículo y cursi, desde ese día no puedo olvidarlo, aunque yo tenga 30 años y el 15, quiero estar con él- la esposa de Grisha llega de repente, su esposa con ojos grandes color ámbar de tonalidad clara y cejas un poco gruesas, de piel semi bronceada y un largo cabello color negro, atado en la parte baja del mismo con un listón magenta en forma de coleta, la cual mantenía en la parte frontal del lado derecho de su torso, me pregunto de donde saco esos hermosos ojos Eren-

Carla: Grisha, amor, no me digas que seguirás con este juego de buscar esposo para nuestro hijo- la esposa se veía enojada-

Grisha: claro amor, debe ser así quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, y nosotros sabemos que es homosexual-mencione con mi ceño fruncido-

Oh ya veo, entonces no seré el único, será interesante, este juego, yo me casare con su hijo- dije con seguridad y me retire de aquella mansión- ya lo salve una vez

Grisha: si lo salvaste, pero también lo pateaste, el pobre de Eren se habrá quedado traumado-

POV EREN

Empecé a gemir conforme transcurría el tiempo, de repente se abre la puerta, y puedo notar al director de la escuela, su ceño esta fruncido, es un hombre de estatura alta, y de contextura semi-delgada. Es rubio y normalmente su flequillo esta adecuadamente peinado a los lados de su cara. Tiene la apariencia de un hombre serio y tranquilo, sus ojos son azules un poco fuertes.

Levi: Erwin ¡¿Qué haces aquí?¡ -me sorprendí al ver al director de la escuela ahí, que suerte, así me pude zafar del agarre del profesor, me calme un poco y estreche a Irving, si conocía a este hombre desde antes, él me iba a visitar a veces en la isla-

Erwin: Eren ¿Estás bien?-note preocupada su voz, solo asentí, y me sostuve a su pecho tratando de no llorar- Levi, retírate

Levi: Tsk, mocoso no aguantas nada- se salió del aula, pero me dijo antes que nos íbamos a volver a encontrar, después de que se retiró, corrí a los brazos de Erwin-

-Erwin, gracias por salvarme, no sabía qué hacer, el…él no sé porque empezó hacer eso- Ah Erwin ya lo conocía de hace años, más porque él fue mi maestro de francés y todas las demás materias en aquella isla-

_Erwin se veía igual en aquel entonces, a veces se quedaba conmigo casi toda la semana, ya que era alguien apreciado para nuestra familia, más porque mi padre me dijo que iría estudiar a la escuela donde él trabaja, el venía a enseñarme cada materia, yo era a veces algo lento para las materias, pero se me hizo muy fácil aprender francés, a los pocos meses ya podía hablarlo fluidamente, me gustaba cuando Erwin me felicitaba, creo que él fue la persona más cercana a mí, se quedaba a dormir conmigo en la misma cama, nos bañábamos juntos y mi pantera nunca se llevó bien con él, fue un gran choque de personalidades, sin embargo el, siempre trataba de estar o acercarse a mi preciosa mascota, creo que intentaban un poco ambos de llevarse bien ya que se los pedía, un día trajo un regalo para mí, era un juguete para mi mascota, y juguetes para mi… me agradaba su tiempo conmigo, y cuando te despedí para que regresaras a trabajar, me equivoque o te moviste pero te bese en los labios, me sentí apenado por ello, no sé si lo recuerdes, pero para mi fue importante ese hecho…_

-Erwin me tomo de la cintura y me sentí protegido, se escuchó un estruendo afuera, supuse que era porque un gato se metió y tiro algo- Disculpa, Director Erwin… ya- ya me siento mejor- me sentí apenado ante una situación como esta, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y se separó lentamente de mi-

Erwin: lo siento es que aun te creo que eres un chiquillo –seguía siendo más alto que yo, se rasco la cabeza- bueno Eren, espero que disfrutes la escuela, me tengo que retirar hasta luego

POV ERWIN

Me dirigí a la sala de maestros para preguntas si ya había venido Eren Jaeger, si la persona a la que quería como a un hijo, cuando iba a visitarlo pero sin razón alguna, no, me equivoco, en realidad se porque me gustaba el chico, es por esa determinación que tiene al realizar o querer lograr algo, esos orbes verdes, realmente me fueron cautivando con el paso del tiempo, después de que me entere que eren es Homosexual, y que soy candidato para ser su esposo, ha sido lo mejor de mi vida, a Eren nunca le mencionaría que se su secreto hasta que el me lo diga, recuerdo perfectamente ese beso, en el cual ''accidentalmente'' me moví, solo quería tener su primer beso, bueno tal vez no su primer beso ya que su pantera era celoso con él, y le robaba muchos, atesorare siempre ese recuerdo.

Abrí de repente la puerta de la sala de maestros, ya que vi algo que no me esperaba, era a Levi, manoseando a mi futuro esposo (yo le daré duro contra el muro a Eren), lo saque de ahí, para consolar al muchacho, yo sé que Levi también siente lo mismo que yo por el joven, y que el también fue a visitarlo, pero por alguna razón mi castaño no lo recuerda, tal vez se traumatizo después del secuestro, y no quiso recordarlo, él le ayudaba a eren con el Francés, o también puede ser por que se golpeó la cabeza, ya que andaba jugando en los arboles con su pantera-

POV LEVI

Me salí de ahí, ya que mi jefe, Erwin, director de ahí, ¡maldicon! Ese mocoso no me recuerda en lo absoluto, me quede un rato detrás de la puerta, e iba a entrar de nuevo, pero la escena que vi, me hizo patear una mesa de ahí, ver a mi mocoso, abrazado por otro hombre, Tsk, me retire de ahí, y llame al padre de Ere.

Grisha, quiero ser el tutor de Eren en la escuela, y quiero darle clases privadas-el padre del mocoso contesto calmadamente y acepto mi petición-

Grisha; está bien, pero tengo una condición, ya que quieres mantener alejado a Eren de los demás candidatos y tenerlo para ti, por mí no hay problema, sabes que eres mi favorito, así que te ofrezco a que vengas a vivir a nuestra casa, así estarás asegurando el amor de mi querido hijo-

Je, excelente, bueno, llego haya en dos horas, hasta luego-colgué y recogí mis cosas para ir a la casa de Eren, podre estar con él, aunque sea un poco-

_POV EREN_

_Jean, te ayudare en Francés, te veo en tu casa este fin de semana-_

_Jean: De acuerdo, ten este es mi teléfono por si hay algún inconveniente-me había dado su teléfono, lo agregue en mis contactos, y así es como recibí el teléfono de todos mis compañeros (hombres), las mujeres se sentían apenadas y solo Ymir e Historia me lo dieron, al número de Marc le puse un corazón, ese chico me atrae por ser tan genial y protector conmigo, __es físicamente fuerte, sus ojos son grandes y sus irises son de un tono __gris oscuro__ (casi negro), su melena es azabache tiene estatura media y posee gran capacidad física. y tiene un mechón que cruza su rostro._

-tome mi celular, y llame a Jean, el que se me hace similar a mi amada pantera, sus ojos tienen el mismo brillo que mi hermosa mascota-Hola Jean, disculpa, que te parece si nos reunimos en mi casa, creo que sería más comodo, claro si tu quieres- siento atracción por él, pero quiero saber si es amor, o solo deseo.-

Jean: ah, bueno no hay problema, dame la dirección y yo llego haya, creo que tu casa queda mas cerca de la escuela que la mia, ¿Verdad?, emmm me podría quedar contigo, mi familia se va de viaje de negocios y bueno, es incómodo estar solo ahí- se escuchaba nervioso Jena-

-sí, no creo que mi familia haya problemas, bueno adiós-

Jean; Eren, Dis-Disculpame por lo de hace rato-me sonroje al escuchar eso y mi corazón latió rápidamente-

No hay problema, bueno al rato te veo, hasta luego Jean Kirschtein- Me gusta mencionar su nombre completo-

POV JEAN

Sé que me comporte como un idiota con Eren, pero como más lo puedo tratar, es la primera vez que me gusta un hombre, y a primera vista, mi mejor amigo Marco, me gustaba pero a el yo no, y que le gustaba alguien más, yo le dije claro que me gusta Eren, desde ese día que nos salvó a todos de los secuestradores, enfrento con tanta valentía, eso me gusta de él, y más porque parece un ángel, caído hacia este infierno, sonó mi celular de repente y conteste, no me espere que fuera el, conteste con mi voz neutral y le pedí que si podía quedarme con él en su casa, escuchar su respuesta afirmativa me emocione, le pedí disculpas, y las acepto, pero cuando dijo todo mi nombre completo, me sonroje y casi, casi quería salir corriendo, nos despedimos, y colgué, me empecé a preparar para dirigirme a su casa, agarre una camisa amarilla con naranja, un pantalón negro de mezclilla, y me salí, prácticamente iba a vivir con mi amado o mi futura pareja, tome lo que necesitaba y me fui hacia la casa de esa persona-

POV EREN

Recién salgo de la escuela, gracias al profesor acosador, me dirigí hacia mi casa, entonces de paso me encontré a Christ Renz, empezamos a tener una amena platica en el transcurso del camino y decidió acompañarme hasta mi casa, acepte, ya que es su gesto de amabilidad, sus ojos eran como el agua cristalina de un lago, me parecían hermosos, llegue a mi casa y oh cual fue mi sorpresa


	3. Capítulo 3: Vivimos juntos ¿Y qué?

Capítulo III

Vivimos juntos ¿Y qué?

Entro a mi casa y veo muchas maletas en la sala, suponiendo que eran las de Jean, a Christ lo paso conmigo, nos dirigimos hacia el comedor y cuál fue mi sorpresa, Levi mi profesor de francés sentado, Jean, ¡¿Marc?! Como se enteró de mi dirección, Erwin el director en una posición calmada, típica de él, pero que rayos, acaso esto es una reunión, o fue causa de mi padre, como sea me dirijo a sentarme, pero lo que note fue que en medio de cada persona una silla vacía, Jean, silla vacía, Levi, silla vacía, Erwin, silla vacía, Christ se sienta al lado de esta y al final mi padre y madre juntos sentados, que situación tan extraña, siento como si me invitasen a sentarme con alguno de ellos, decidí ir a sentarme con Erwin, pero a mi lado izquierdo, esta mi ''amado'' profesor.

Grisha; Eren desde hoy se quedara tu profesor levi en nuestra casa,

Padre, emmm y también podría ¿Quedarse Jean en nuestra casa?

Carla: por supuesto mi niño, pero cariño creo que hay que decirle de una vez

Grisha: por supuesto amor, Eren te dejaremos a cargo de Levi, el nos dirá como vas en la escuela, porque nosotros queremos privacidad y tendremos un largo viaje nosotros dos de un año, para visitar lo que desea tu madre.-me quede sorprendido al escuchar esto, ¿Por qué con él?, prefiero a Erwin-

-Porque con el señor levi, y no con Erwin, saben que me llevo mejor con Erwin- todos me estaban mirando ante mi declaración, vi a Levi más enojado-

Levi: Oi, mocoso, respeta a tus padres, es su decisión no la tuya, y ven lo que es más conveniente para ti, así que respeta estúpido mocoso- sentí frialdad y note una ¿sonrisa? En el-

Carla: si hijo, aparte Erwin no tiene tiempo…él tiene que atender a su escuela-

-entonces, está bien…-hable resignado, no tenía opción, más que obedecer-

Grisha: no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que quieras o necesites se la podrás confiar a Levi y el nos preguntara e informara cada detalle. Bueno tu amigo Jean puede dormir contigo y Rivaille puede dormi una a lado de la tuya.

Carla y Grisha: Adios Eren, cuidate y se buen niño,

Grisha: pueden dormir tus demás amigos aquí, si quieres (eso lo haría mas interesante)- lo último que dijo mi padre no lo escuche, pero al parecer mi profesor sí, ya que frunció más su seño-

-Después de que se fueron mis padres, los demás seguimos comiendo, termine, y entonces todos recogieron sus platos-

Levi: Eren, lava de una vez los trasto.-cálmate, cálmate desde hoy es tu tutor,-

Si, profesor Levi- conteste brindándole una sonrisa, Erwin se acercó hacia a mí y me ayudo a lavar, estuvimos charlando y Christ se acerca y empieza a acomodar los platos, a Jean le indique donde estaba mi habitación y este se dirigió hacia ella, Levi no nos dejaba de observar, terminamos y Erwin se despidió de mí, me dio un beso en la frente y toco mi cabeza, luego yo le di un beso en la mejilla como cuando era un niño chiquito, Christ también se retiró, su hermana historia a cada rato lo llamaba y Marc, tenía el ceño fruncido y se retiró sin decir nada, no me di cuenta cuando se había ido, creo que le debo una disculpa, por todo el espectáculo que mi familia y yo dimos en plena comida, me dirija hacia mi cuarto y me encontré a un castaño oliendo mi almohada, se paró rápidamente y actuó como si nada hubiese hecho. Le empecé a enseñar Francés a Jean y que cualquier duda preguntara, estuvo fácil enseñarle, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que la historia o más el fragmento que pidió el profesor que tradujera, era la historia El ruiseñor y la rosa de Oscar Wilde-

Le rossignol et la rose

Oscar Wilde

Elle m'a promis qu'il allait danser avec moi si je portais des roses rouges étudiant - murmurés ; mais

jardin tout n'est même pas une seule rose rouge .

Le Rossignol était à l'écoute de son nid dans le chêne , et regarda à travers les feuilles ; audition ce dernier, il a été étonné .

- Pas une seule rose rouge dans tout le jardin ! Répété l'élève avec ses yeux pleins de larmes .

Oh , est que le bonheur dépend de ces petites choses! J'ai étudié tout ce que le sage

ont écrit , connaître les secrets de la philosophie et pourtant je suis malheureux de ne pas avoir une rose rouge .

Enfin , nous avons ici un véritable amour était le rossignol dit . Je chante nuit

après nuit , mais je ne sais pas ; et nuit après nuit ai-je raconté son histoire aux étoiles ; et enfin

Je vois maintenant . Ses cheveux est sombre comme la jacinthe - fleur, et ses lèvres sont rouges comme la rose

désirée; mais la passion a fait son visage pâle , laissant la couleur de l'ivoire , et la douleur et

mettre sa marque sur le front .

- Le prince donne la danse demain soir - étudiants gardé plaindre, et il sera mon

bien-aimée . Si je lui apporter une rose rouge danse avec moi jusqu'à l'aube . Si je lui apporter une rose rouge la muraille

dans mes bras , et elle a soutenu sa tête sur mon épaule , et soutenir votre main dans la mienne . Mais, comme

Il n'y a pas une seule rose rouge dans mon jardin , je dois m'asseoir seul , et elle va danser en face de moi , sans

même me regardait et j'étais navré .

- C'est vraiment un réel bien-aimée ne cessait de penser le rossignol . Je chante et il

souffre ; ce qui est une joie pour moi, pour lui, c'est la douleur . Il ne fait aucun doute que l'amour est une chose merveilleuse , plus

précieuse que les émeraudes et plus rare que les opales blanches . Ni les perles ni onguents il

Vous pouvez l'acheter car il est vendu sur les marchés . Impossible disponibles dans le commerce ou en dépit

échelles d'or.

- Les musiciens vont s'asseoir dans leur galerie », a déclaré l'étudiant , et la musique vont émerger

leurs instruments , et mon amour vont danser au son de la harpe et du violon . Elle dansera si légèrement que ses pieds

à peine toucher le sol , et les courtisans , avec de somptueux costumes , font cercle autour de lui pour

admirer . Mais pas danser avec moi , parce que je dois donner une rose rouge .

Et il se jeta sur l'herbe , et cachant son visage dans ses mains , elle se mit à pleurer amèrement .

- Pourquoi pleures-tie ? Question un lézard vert qui marchait devant lui avec sa queue en l'air .

- Oui , pourquoi? Murmura une marguerite à son voisin , dans une voix douce et tamisée .

Elle pleure une rose rouge , dit le rossignol .

- Pour une rose rouge ? Crièrent les autres en chœur . Comment ridicule !

Le lézard , qui était un peu cynique , éclata de rire . Seul le Nightingale compris la

secret peine d'étudiant et , perché en silence dans le chêne , en méditant sur le mystère de

aimer.

Enfin , déployer ses ailes sombres et rose dans l'air . Il est passé comme une ombre à travers la

avenue , et comme une ombre se glissa à travers le jardin .

Au milieu de la prairie était une rose magnifique, et le rossignol s'est envolé pour posársele il dans un de ses branches .

J'ai besoin d'un rose - rouge -le dit . Donnez-le moi et je vais vous chanter ma chanson douce .

Mais l'arbre secoua ses branches trembler.

No me decidi por ninguno para que fuera mi esposo asi que les propuse un trato que estos chicos fueran mi harem y vivieran conmig juntos todos, aunque todos querían apartarme

(EL RUISEÑOR Y LA ROSA

Oscar Wilde

—''Ella me prometió que bailaría conmigo si le llevaba rosas rojas —murmuró el Estudiante—; pero en todo el jardín no queda ni una sola rosa roja.

El Ruiseñor le estaba escuchando desde su nido en la encina, y lo miraba a través de las hojas; al oír esto último, se sintió asombrado.

— ¡Ni una sola rosa roja en todo el jardín! —Repitió el Estudiante con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—.

¡Ay, es que la felicidad depende hasta de cosas tan pequeñas! Ya he estudiado todo lo que los sabios

Han escrito, conozco los secretos de la filosofía y sin embargo, soy desdichado por no tener una rosa roja.

—Por fin tenemos aquí a un enamorado auténtico —se dijo el ruiseñor—. He estado cantándole noche tras noche, aunque no lo conozco; y noche tras noche le he contado su historia a las estrellas; y por fin lo veo ahora. Su cabello es oscuro como la flor del jacinto, y sus labios son tan rojos como la rosa que desea; pero la pasión ha hecho palidecer su rostro hasta dejarlo del color del marfil, y la tristeza ya le puso su marca en la frente.

—El Príncipe da el baile mañana por la noche —seguía quejándose el Estudiante—, y allí estará mi amada. Si le llevo una rosa roja bailará conmigo hasta el amanecer. Si le llevo una rosa roja la estrecharé entre mis brazos, y ella apoyará su cabeza sobre mi hombro, y apoyará su mano en la mía. Pero como no hay ni una sola rosa roja en mi jardín, tendré que sentarme solo, y ella pasará bailando delante mío, sin siquiera mirarme y se me romperá el corazón.

—Este sí que es un auténtico enamorado verdadero —seguía pensando el Ruiseñor—. Yo canto y él sufre; lo que para mí es alegría, para él es dolor. No cabe duda que el amor es una cosa admirable, más preciosa que las esmeraldas y más rara que los ópalos blancos. Ni con perlas ni con ungüentos se lo puede comprar, porque no se vende en los mercados. No se puede adquirir en el comercio ni pesar en las balanzas del oro.

—Los músicos estarán sentados en su estrado —decía el Estudiante—, y harán surgir la música de sus instrumentos, y mi amada bailará al son del arpa y el violín. Ella bailará tan levemente, que sus pies casi no tocarán el suelo, y los cortesanos, con sus trajes fastuosos, formarán corro en torno suyo para admirarla. Pero conmigo no bailará, porque no tengo una rosa roja para darle.

Y se arrojó sobre la hierba, y ocultando su rostro entre las manos, se puso a llorar amargamente.

— ¿Por qué está llorando? —preguntó una lagartija verde que pasaba frente a él con la cola al aire.

— ¿Sí, por qué? —murmuraba una margarita a su vecina, con voz dulce y tenue.

—Está llorando por una rosa roja —explicó el Ruiseñor.

— ¿Por una rosa roja? —exclamaron las otras en coro. ¡Qué ridiculez!

La lagartija, que era un poco cínica, se puso a reír a carcajadas. Sólo el Ruiseñor comprendía el secreto de la pena del Estudiante y, posado silenciosamente en la encina, meditaba sobre el misterio del amor.

Por último, desplegó sus alas oscuras y se elevó en el aire. Cruzó como una sombra a través de la avenida, y como una sombra se deslizó por el jardín.

En medio del prado había un magnífico rosal, y el Ruiseñor voló hasta posársele en una de sus ramas.

—Necesito una rosa roja —le dijo. Dámela y yo te cantaré mi canción más dulce.

Pero el rosal negó sacudiendo su ramaje''. )

Terminamos la traducción, tenía que explicar por qué se utilizaba de esta forma etc., sentí como unos labios me aprisionaban, eran los labios de Jean, me recostó en mi cama, y empezó a lamer mi cuello-

-Ahh Jean,…para por favor… no ahhhh sigas- robaba mis suspiros, sentí como mi miembro se erecta, las caricias de Jean se sentían tan bien- Jean ahhh… no… pares- se abrió la puerta de golpe, era Levi, me levante como pude, de la cama, y vi como Jean era arrastrado, yo aún tenía la respiración agitada, regreso el profesor pero sin el ojimiel-

Levi: Eren…quiero hablar contigo- Me pare y me dirigí hacia la habitación del profesor, vi como Jean salía del baño y venia mojado, estaba temblando, regrese a mi cuarto y le entregue una toalla para que se secara-

POV LEVI

Me dirán que estoy loco, por andar espiando a una persona que aún no es nada mío, pero díganme que puedo hacer, para que nadie más lo intente tocar, ese beso que le dio a Erwin, no me tiene para nada contento, y más porque lo prefiere a él, claro él no lo pateo, pero yo lo salve, aparte el convivía antes más conmigo, después de que se dio ese golpe en la cabeza no me reconoció más, solo recuerda cuando fui a intentar salvarlo de los secuestradores, más bien solo hice algo rudo, que viera que no era tan fácil la vida, y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, me acerque un poco más a la puerta de la habitación de Eren, eso que se escuchaba eran ¿gemidos?, entre sin tocar la puerta, y que me encontré a un tipo encima de mi futuro esposo, lamiéndole el cuello, aunque me excito ver a Eren así de dócil, pero en vez de ese tipo de cabello castaño claro, podía ser yo, agarre al mocoso, y lo arrastre, me dirigí hacia el baño y lo metí a la regadera y abrí la llave de agua fría, me importo un carajo, me fui hacia la habitación de mi estúpido y sensual mocoso, para hablar con él-

NOTAS: Bueno, gracias por seguir mi historia

A : Gracias por suscribirte a mi historia : D

S-S-C-F-F-S: gracias por tu comentario que debo cambiar la narración, pero estoy usando demasiados personajes, y me confundo mucho xD y más por un personaje al que le puse Cristh, (hermano de Historia). Entiéndeme, y si no entiendes alguna parte (por mi narración tan chafa) avísame T.T, y la historia está algo loca, así que pues ni idea de que poner y que quitar, yo intento hacer que la historia suene coherente XD.

También muchas gracias a Akita-Chan (anónimo), que comento mi one shot de Muerte igual a liberación, me sentí feliz lloro de alegría

Bueno en esta historia los personajes principales son Levi, Eren, y Erwin, los demás me ayudaran a complementar la historia, pero sabrán sus historias, tengo pensado meter a Isabel y a Farlan **SPOILER **(son amigos de Levi, en el spin off de shingeki no kyojin)

La historia, es de Oscar Wilde, El ruiseñor y la rosa, mi hermano tradujo la mitad a francés (sabe francés) pero lo dejo a la mitad, porque entro en exámenes finales (el que si entro a la escuela y yo no :]


	4. Capitulo IV ¿Por qué me gustas?

**Capitulo V**

**¿Por qué me gustas?**

Acaso todos están locos, a quien se le ocurre enviar un mensaje a la 1 de la madrugada y más a todos los chicos

1.- Marc: Eren, necesito comprar unas cosas, ¿puedo quedar contigo hoy?

2.-Jean: Eren ciento lo de ayer, creo que no debí empezar hacer esto…lo siento en verdad

3.- Cristh: creo que tenemos mucho en común… quisiera hoy a invitarte a una heladería fantástica, puedes ¿hoy? O cuando estés libre, avísame…

4.-Reiner: Hola, puedo pasar a tu casa hoy, hay algunas cosas que no le entiendo de Francés, y bueno ya sabes…

5.-Bertholdt, hola, nos podríamos reunir para hacer cosas, ya sabes de amigos.

6.- Erwin: Eren, quisiera que pasemos tiempo juntos, como cuando eras pequeño…

7.- Thomas Wagner: Eren Holi, necesito que me acompañes a buscar una linda mascota, es de mi hermana y la perdí no la creo encontrar solo.

Cada uno de mis compañeros me envió un mensaje poniendo pretexto de que quería salir conmigo a alguna parte de shingashina, tendré que consultar con mi nuevo tutor y profesor acosador levi, espero que al menos no me diga algo como la otra vez, creo que tengo la mala suerte de que levi siempre me encuentre en situaciones donde están a punto de violarme, o yo de acceder a que me hagan algo, me dirigí a la sala, y me encontré a mi súper maestro sádico Raviolli

POV CARLA JAEGER

Sé que estuvo mal haber dejado a mi hijo, pero sé que Levi cuidara bien de él, tuvo la confianza de decirnos que es gay, me fascina la idea de que él tenga esas ideas tan liberales, mas aparte quiero que sea feliz, el siempre amo a Levi, pero ya no lo recuerda, espero que en algún momento lo deje de bloquear ese recuerdo, o que al menos Rivaille, el ''sargento'', o más bien es unos de los empresarios más ricos y afiliados a nosotros con mi esposo Grisha, sería fantástico que los dos se casen, no estaría mal, ya que bueno como decirlo, son hechos el uno para el otro, Levi ha demostrado que siempre lo ha querido, y creo que tiene el derecho de estar con él, Erwin es una gran persona también, pero tengo preferencia por el ''sargento'', ese amargado, gruñón y sincero hombre, sé que entenderá bien a mi hijo, espero que todo resulte como quiere mi amado esposo.

POV GRISHA

Espero que Levi no viole a mi hijo, o se las verá conmigo, si ya sé que es el favorito de la competencia por mi hijo, pero a veces llega a querer a golpear a mi hijo, eso no puede ser, pero sus celos me preocupan, son capaces de cegarlo, y sobre todo cuando esta Eren a lado de los demás competidores.

POV EREN

Recuerdo aun lo que paso ayer…

_Levi: Eren, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, estúpido mocoso, no ves las intenciones de todos o ¿Qué?, o acaso te gusta estar de perra con todos ¿Eh?- me enoje ante ese comentario, y tenía ganas de llorar, ya que, no me merezco esto, ellos ahhh, todo es por mi padre, y más porque acepte participar en esto, Levi vio como tenía mis ojos llorosos y rojos, note que su expresión cambio a una de preocupación, y luego nuevamente la volvió a poner la cara de desinterés, de siempre._

_Levi; perdón, Eren, pero es que ¡TE AMO!- sentí como mis mejillas estaban rojas, oh por favor, él no me digas, enserio él es igual, oh no puede ser, mi corazón se aceleró, y sentí como de repente me dolía mi cabeza, tratándome de recordar algo, vi en mi cabeza una imagen en donde, sentía como me cargaban, y su mirada filosa se posaba sobre mí, me sentía protegido, volví a mi realidad- Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?- se mostró más preocupado esta vez dejo esa expresión en el-lo siento Eren, quisiera que salieras conmigo mañana, en la tarde, ve a descansar- estaba a punto de retirarse, pero me sentó en el sofá de la sala, eran algo amplios, como para que yo o Levi pudiéramos acostarnos y dormir ahí, se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura, y me dio un tierno beso, en donde transmitía ¿amor? ¿Calidez? ¿nostalgia?, porque yo también lo sentía, tristeza, me preguntaba el porqué, otra vez empezaron a invadir recuerdos a mi mente, pero yo no sabía de estos, pensé que eran producto de mi imaginación, no les tome importancia, Levi me tomo entre sus brazos, ¿Cómo en un cuerpo tan pequeño, tenga tal fuerza, y me cargue como su princesa?, se dirigió a mi cuarto y me deposito en la cama- Tsk, mocoso, ¿has comido bien?, te siento ligero, pesabas más antes,…- me quedé estupefacto ante su actitud y el comentario que hizo, ¿Antes?, yo no lo conocía para nada, más que el día del secuestro, fue la primera vez que lo conocí, se retiró, me dio un beso en la frente, acaricio mi mejilla, me dio nuevamente un beso y luego puso su mano en mi cabeza y me alboroto algo el cabello, creo que nunca creí que ese profesor gruñón hubiera ese lado, me gusta este tipo de trato que me da, me seguí quedando callado, mi sorpresa era más grande, y solo podía continuar disfrutando sus pequeños gestos hacia a mí. –_

_POV JEAN_

_Me dirigía al cuarto de Eren, para pedirle disculpas por lo de hace rato, y declararme, pero preferí mejor no hacer lo último, sería más adecuado que lo invitara a un lugar romántico, la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero mi sorpresa fue grande, ver a nuestro profesor de Francés, besando delicadamente a mi futuro esposo, me retire del cuarto sigilosamente, estaba celoso, me mordí el labio y me fui a mi cuarto.-_

_POV LEVI_

_Me pase con Eren lo sé, pero soy celoso, y yo quiero que ese mocoso sea solo mío, le pedí disculpas, y lo bese durante un buen rato en su cuarto, fue lo mejor para mi esa situación, sentí una mirada del otro lado de la puerta, era ese estúpido que intento hacerle cosas a mi Eren, le dije algo demás a Eren, grave error, no comento nada, solo se veían sus hermosas mejillas de color carmín y tuve que separarme de él, es la persona a la que más amo y amare, antes salía con una chica llamada petra, por cuestión de clase social, nunca me intereso, conocí a ese chiquillo y desde ese momento, lo ame, lo amo. Tengo la necesidad de estar con él, pero me duele saber que no logro alcanzarlo, perdiste la memoria, pero los sentimientos se conservan, quisiera devolvértela a la fuerza, pero me arriesgaría a que me odies, no puedo usar ese método que es muy riesgoso, ya que sería fatal para mí, al menos te veo feliz, no estás frustrado por recordad, ni siquiera sabes que sufriste un golpe, que causo eso, no recuerdas nada de mí, duele…-_

Me encontré a mi profesor y le pregunte si podía salir con mis amigos, en los días que ya tenía planeado, Levi estaba limpiando, algo típico de él, entre con cuidado, y levi volteo, note que estaba sin camisa, su abdomen muy bien marcado, músculos en todas partes, me sonroje al observarlo así, oh por favor, esto es demasiado para mí-

Levi: oh Eren, iba a hacer el desayuno, pero recordé que la cocina y yo somos enemigos, así que ¿podrías cocinar tú?-asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí hacia el comedor, empecé a preparar la comida, levi me grito desde la sala- ¡Eren! Puedes hacer algo especial, quiero las salchichas en forma de pulpo, y jugo un poco amargo y café sin azúcar.- grite desde la cocina-

-¡SI!, oye emmm, que más quisieras que prepare, a mí me gusta todo-entro levi de repente a la cocina, y me vio con el mandil rosa, no me había dado cuenta de esto-

Levi: un Eren, en mi cama, eso quiero- levi me abrazo por detrás, a pesar de que está bajo, es muy varonil, y pensé que él iba a morder la almohada-

-Para… estoy cocinando…- estaba rojo y mis orejas también-

Levi: no quieres que pare, tus orejas están rojas, estas mintiendo- ¡¿Cómo supo eso?!- Es por eso que me gustas, para mi eres un libro abierto


	5. Capitulo V Cosas inesperadas

**Capitulo V**

**Cosas inesperadas**

Ese tipo es un total loco, me dijo que me ama, otra vez, no lo conozco, y lo poco que lo he conocido es medio raro, me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiarme mi ropa, a unos Jeans pegado, unas botas largas negras, y una playera sin manga color azul fuerte, Salí y me dirigí a la puerta en donde el ''señor limpieza'' me esperaba, entonces calmadamente baje las escaleras, el señor limpieza me esperaba con un traje muy formal y un hermoso pañuelo blanco y su camisa roja, todo resaltaba en el-

-Levi, a donde nos dirigiremos?- estábamos afuera, y llega una limosina, ¿Cuánto gana como maestro? Para que pueda pagar esto, el azabeche no me contesta, y abre la puerta, para que pueda pasar, es todo un caballero, buenos modales, -¡Levi!, no solamente me puedes decir que salga contigo, si no sé a dónde es…-Levi me miro con sus ojos tan fríos, pero lograba notar un poco de amor del que decía profesarme.-

Levi; Oí, Eren cállate mocoso, me acompañaras a comprar nuevos productos de limpieza, y además a que tengamos una cita juntos, me gustas estúpido niño. Tch, todo te tengo que explicar- porque siempre me insulta y dice coasas lindas, porque es así, es muy molesto, esto, mmm…-

-LEvi, puedes dejar de insúltame-lo mire con ojos suplicantes-el señor que iba manejando notaba que a veces veía por el espejo, sentía como me observaba-

Levi: pero si eres un mocoso, y eres mi mocoso-miro hacia el espejo, para intimidar al chofer que me observaba- Eren, ¿a qué lugar te gustaría ir?-

-bueno me gustan muchos lugares, por ejemplo me gusta, mmmm, los lugares Donde puedo bailar, comúnmente voy a una plaza cerca de la calle Rose, y ahí compro los productos de limpieza que a veces me pides-  
>Levi: ahora entiendo porque tardas tanto- me miro y observo lo que traía de ropa- mocoso ¿Acaso me incitas a que te viole aquí?-me sonroje ante eso-tsk-porque se acelera mi corazón, no puede ser, como es posible que me empiece a gustar mi maestro, esto es peor de lo que pensé, el me dobla la edad, tiene 30 esta pequeño, pero es mas varonil que yo, no puede ser esto.- Eren ya casi llegamos, debería preparar la bolsa-me lanza una bolsa de mandado verde-<br>-no soy tu ama de casa-fruncí mi ceño-  
>Levi: si lo eres, y eres mi prometida- nos dirigimos antes que nada, a una tienda donde hay nuevos productos de limpieza- oí Eren, me agrada lo que compras, sirve de mucho en las manchas de grasas de la cocina, odio la suciedad-<br>-no se nota- dije en susurro y en tono sarcástico, solo sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda, ya que mi profesor me daba mil cuchilladas por la espalda con esa mirada tan intensa que tiene-

LEvi: Eren, ¿quién te gusta de todos nosotros?- oh por favor no quiero responder y mas porque ni idea de que decir-

-creo que eso a usted no le incumbe, a parte yo soy heterosexual, Profesor-vi una media sonrisa en su rostro-

Levi: Eso mocoso ni tú te lo crees-estaba nervioso, íbamos caminando hablábamos, pero mi duda es, ¿no le incomoda nuestra platica, no le parece aburrida?-Oi mocoso ¿Es aquí?-

-Sí, aquí es-pasamos por la entrada de la tienda, en esta yo siempre compro lo mejor, el de la tienda me conoce y es un chico un tanto alto, se llama Mike alguien fornido y muy alto, su cabello tiene una tonalidad rubia, ojos pequeños de color ámbar y tiene un flequillo que se dividía dejando una pequeña parte de la frente descubierta y su piel es de tonalidad clara, tiene 22 años, me acerque y salude a mi amigo, este le echa un vistazo a Levi, y lo mira retadoramente-

Levi: vamos a buscarlo nosotros mismos, los productos, no preguntes-me jala de mi brazo, y me va llevando a rastras por los pasillos, continuamos así hasta que dejo de verme Mike, levi volteo su cabeza, y note que frunció su ceño más, estaba sacando un aura asesina-

-Levi, ahhhh me…me lastimas- el de ojos afilados al escucharme, me soltó inmediatamente, vio mi brazo, y noto que me quedo marcada su mano, repentinamente me abraza, ahhh enfrente de todos no, me empezó a dar besos por toda la cara, su mirada mostraba arrepentimiento.-

Levi: lo siento, no me controle

-no hay problema- empecé a buscar entre los estantes el limpiador de siempre, no los alcanzaba, aunque fuera alto no los alcance, hasta que veo que alguien más los toma, y es Mike el rubio, ese rubio que en su tiempo me enloquecía,-

Gra-gracias Mike- lo mire levemente, vi como levi, miraba con ganas de matar a Mike-

Mike: De nada, eren- acerco una de sus manos hacia mi mejilla, y me sonroje, el enano, estaba como espectador nada más, y con su ceño más fruncido que antes

Levi: tsk- me tomo nuevamente, pero con menos fuerzas, me dirigió a los pasillos de escobas-necesito una nueva

-¿esta te parece bien?- era una escoba pequeña demasiado, me empecé a Reír-

Levi: OH, mocoso, parece que te diviertes molestándome acorralo contra los estantes, sentí mis mejillas arder- pero aquí no, no quiero que nadie más te oiga gemir- me estremecí ante sus palabras, tan sinceras, directas.

-Vamos, al pasillo donde están, los quita grasa…- estaba nervioso- Levi choco con algo repentinamente, no me espere que fuera tan distraído, choco varias veces con cosas-Eren, levántala-

-yo porque, yo no las tire-me miro furioso-

Levi: dije levántalas- y su ceño fruncido, me resigne a discutir con él, es muy necio, así que empecé a recoger las cosas, me agache y recogí las que estaban a mi alcance, levi pateo más lejos las demás, adrede- hay abajo, búscalas -bufe ante ese acto, que inmaduro dije mentalmente, si se lo decía en la cara, creo que no lo contaba, me puse de cunclillas, y en el hueco del estante abajo, camia perfectamente mi cabeza, mi brazo, y parte de mi torso, mis caderas no cabían, por fin logre alcanzar las cosas, sentí como algo rozaba contra mi entrada encima de mi pantalón-

-Le-Levi, que haces ahhhh (siento que esto ya lo viví antes)-estaba rojo, y querían salir gemidos de mi boca.

Levi: notando algo que es muy cierto, tienes unas grandes caderas, de seguro ''ahí'' es muy estrecho-eres pervertido, espero que no haya gente viendo ante el espectáculo, siguió acariciando, oh no me estoy poniendo así, por tan poco, levi ese francés, seguía, sentí que acerco algo más grueso y oh sentí que era el suyo, su ''dese'', esta grande, demasiado, eso dolería, si en verdad llegáramos a ''aquello'', de repente sentí que me arrastraban, y me sacaban de ahí, en efecto era mi profesor el que lo hizo, después me levanto del suelo-

Levi: Mocoso, eres tan apetecible, oh por mí ya te la hubiera metido, aquí mismo- sonrió maliciosamente, y me robo un beso-espero que digas si, o al menos no niegues- esto lo menciono con un aire de tristeza-

-¿Eh?- nos llevábamos las cosas necesarias del pasillo y nos dirigimos hacia la caja, Mike, nos atendió, y pague todo-

Mike: Eren, me podrías dar tu numero- me pregunto y note un leve sonrojo-

-si Mike-san-por otra parte, mi profesor gruñón estaba enojado, así que se quedó detrás de mí para escuchar la conversación, sentí como me pellizcaba un glúteo lo cual me hizo ponerme más rojo- nos vemos luego, Mike-nos retiramos de ahí, y nos dirigimos a la limusina, para dejar lo que compramos-

POV LEVI

Cuando Jale a ese mocoso del brazo, voltee, y ese cajero de cuarta, dijo con sus labios sin emitir sonido ''su trasero se siente bien'', lo pronuncio lentamente para que yo lo descifrara, debo cuidar a este menso, no se da cuenta de lo que quieren con él, empecé a acosarlo, quería comprobarlo, no me resistí a tirar todo adrede, para ver sus caderas mejor, ame como lo vi, ese momento fue inolvidable, empecé acosarlo, a tocarlo, quería someterlo, quería mas, pude controlarme ante esto, eres una tentación, eres mi pecado Eren, mi hermoso pecado, el cual repetiría en cada existencia, me lleve a Eren arrastras nuevamente, ese tipo no deja observar lo MÍO, ES MÍO, dije con la mirada y nos retiramos a un lugar donde podía comerme a mi chiquillo-

POV MIKE

Como es posible que eren salga con ese enano, es más bajo que el, lo ha de tener pequeño, no podrá satisface a mi Eren, yo puedo y conmigo es suficiente, esa vez que toque parte de él, fue lo mejor, el problema es que vivimos en mundos completamente diferente, me gusta ese chico, ese gnomo que iba con él, ¿Sera su novio?... le envié un mensaje si tenía podía reunirme con él, en un día que este libre, el martes (son mis descansos de días y a veces los domingos), hoy es sábado así que no podía quitárselo a ese monstruo, que vi como acosaba a mi pequeño, como es posible-

POV EREN

Terminamos de realizar las compras, así que continuamos paseando por el lugar, note la seriedad de levi conmigo-

Levi: Eren, dime a qué lugar quieres ir- me tense un poco, pensé que iba hacer lo que le plazca, pasamos por una tienda de música, le señale ese lugar, quería tocar el piano un rato, para despejar ese incomodo momento y más aparte dejar de pensar en mi ''proble'' de mi entre pierna, entramos paso a paso-

Buenos días, señor Pixis ¿me permitiría tocar el piano de su tienda?-

PIxis: si, cuando tocas el piano, me calma, Eren- asentí, y me senté un rato, empecé a tocar una pieza no tan complicada, moonlight de Beethoven, luego cambie a una que recién aprendí, de una serie donde es un lugar post-apocalíptico, donde hay monstruos gigantes y los seres humanos no pueden hacer nada, luego empecé a cantar parte de la canción, si aunque no lo crean soy un poco otaku, bueno mucho-

**Tatoeba ore ga orejanai to shite, omae wa omaeda to ii kireru no ka?  
>Suna no utsuwa o kowashite, koboreta kokoro o hirotte atsume rareru ka?<strong>

**Por ejemplo, si yo no soy yo, ¿Puedes estar seguro de que tú eres tú?****  
><strong>**Un castillo de arena se rompe, ¿Podrás recoger los pedazos de tu corazón?******

**Dareka no yobu koe ga miminari ni kawatta  
>Toki ga tomatta mitaida Saa, me o samase<strong>

**La voz de alguien gritando se convirtió en un pitido****  
><strong>**Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido Vamos, despierta******

**Fukai yami o ore wa nukedashita Hayate mitai ni nigedashita  
>Ikita shikabane mitaidatta oretachi wa, kabe no soto e<strong>

**Escapé de la profunda oscuridad Huí como un vendaval****  
><strong>**Parecemos muertos vivientes, fuera de los muros******

**Tatoeba sekai ni hikari ga nai to shite, omae wa omae o mitsuke rareru ka?  
>Suroumoushon de utsutta keshiki no piisu o kazoete tsunage rareru ka?<strong>

**Por ejemplo, si no hubiera luz en el mundo ¿Cómo te encontrarías a ti mismo?****  
><strong>**¿Puedo unirlo contando las piezas del paisaje que se reflejó a cámara lenta?******

**Dareka no nakigoe ga jihibiki ni kawatta  
>Zero kara hajimeyou Saraba, saigo no yoru<strong>

**El llanto de alguien cambió el temblor de tierra****  
><strong>**Desde cero, comencemos Adiós, ultima noche******

**Nagai yume o ore wa nukedashita Akai karada de nigedashita  
>Ueta keda mono mitaidatta, oretachi no me<strong>

**Escapé del largo sueño Huí con un cuerpo rojo****  
><strong>**Parecemos bestias hambrientas, nuestros ojos******

**Arashi no kanata e fumikomi, te o nobashi,  
>Sasatta yaiba o omoikiri nuite itta "Ore wa omae da"<strong>

**Depresión más allá de la tormenta, para alcanzarla,****  
><strong>**Desconecta y abandona la cuchilla clavada "Yo soy tú"******

**Fukai yami o ore wa nukedashita Hayate mitai ni nigedashita  
>Ikita shikabane mitaidatta oretachi wa, kabe no soto e<br>Mata aou ze, chizu ni nai basho de**

**Escapé de la profunda oscuridad Huí como un vendaval****  
><strong>**Parecemos muertos vivientes, fuera de los muros****  
><strong>**Encontrémonos de nuevo, en un lugar que no esté en los mapas**

-Note que como levi se sentaba a mi lado y continúe, no sé porque me detuvo, ¿o es porque canto y toco horrible, o para que le prestara atención?-

Levi: Eren, cantas bien, felicidades mi mocoso- me sonroje ante esas palabras, porque siempre me pasa esto a mí, continúe tocando, esta vez llegue a desafinar por el nerviosismo, termine la canción y Pixis-san me aplaudió, me despedí del, y nos retiramos de ese lugar-¿Por qué quisiste a entrar aquí?

-porque me calma un poco tocar el piano, y cantar con todas mis fuerzas- me rasque la cabeza y mire hacia a otro lado, le señale un lugar donde hay videojuegos, pasamos, y mucha gente me saludaba, levi fruncía su ceño cada vez más y un aura asesina se asomaba, una chica se dirigía a mí, supuse pero después note que fue para saludar a Levi... esa chica, me parecía haberla visto antes, Tiene baja estatura y cuerpo delgado, su cabellera es corta y de tono castaño, al parecer la mantiene suelta; sus ojos son de color ámbar y sus cejas finas, me parece una chica más o menos guapa, no como Historia, ella parece una diosa, pero aun así seguiría siendo homosexual, después de todo se podría decir que la primera persona que me gusto, fue Erwin, aun me atrae, lo siento un hombre muy maduro, se le acerco a levi esa chica, mis ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal, note como se le abalanzaba, y lo beso en los labios, me quede impactado y sentía como me daba punzadas a mi corazón, por favor para, quería gritar, pero recordé que ese hombre no me gusta, por ser tan frio y un pervertido que a toda costa quiere ''eso'' conmigo, pero en que rayos pienso ¡Ahhhhh!, ya, respira cálmate, estas peleando contigo mismo, deje solo a Levi, y me retire a los videojuegos, estaban jugando _Call of Duty me emocione y fui corriendo a sentarme a un lado de los chicos que jugaban, estaban jugando en versión zombie, oh por favor me di cuenta que al lado mio estaba Armin, Bertholdt y Reiner, y son los que han empezado a jugar, los deje de mirar, antes de que se den cuenta quien soy y empiecen otra vez a acosarme, aunque tengo que responderle a los tres y organizar bien mi cita con ellos, como está oscura la habitación no hay problema, no creo que me reconozcan, espero claro, empecé a jugar, y oh genial les gane a todos, antes de que prendieran la luz me dirigí al baño, levi no sé dónde quedo, a quien le importa ese tonto, hice un puchero, entre al baño y oh rayos encontré a Bertholdt, me miro y vio cómo iba vestido…me siento intimidado solo por altura, es muy alto, al menos con Mike no pasa eso, me acorralo, oh esto es lo mismo que con Reiner, ellos dos creo que tienen la misma manía o fetiche, siempre en el baño _ -

B_ertholdt: oh eren, no sabía que estabas aquí, entonces eres tú el que nos ganó brutalmente, je, bueno es lógico de ti, un chico inteligente, que queda en tercer lugar en todo (Marck, es el primero, y armin el segundo, por sus notas en deportes), bueno, ¿Entonces ya te lo has pensado?- se siente incómodo esto, alguien podría entrar y vernos así, que el de cabello negro, me acaricie, me tome de la cintura y sus labios los dirija a los míos, no creo, que esto a cualquiera le pase, entro un rubio, o rayos es Reiner, se nos queda viendo-_

_Reiner: Bertholdt, aquí estabas, y también nuestro pequeño Eren- se me quedaba viendo, observaba como el azabeche seguía descubriendo mi torso para seguir tocando, esto me excita- oh ¿Qué le haces a nuestro castaño?, yo también quiero tocar- se acercó a paso lento y empezó a chupar mi cuello, se siente bien, pero a no quiero que sea a la fuerza-_

_-mhg, para, por favor- empezaban a emanar lágrimas de mis ojos, no queri que me tocaran de esa forma, quiero ser tocado cuando sientan amor-_

_Reiner: Te amo-_

_Bertholdt: Te amo- lo dijeron al unisonó, se aceleró mi corazón, como es posible eso, ¿me aman?- as de pensar porque lo decimos, y puede oírse falso para ti, pero realmente te amamos, es por causa de todo tu ser, eres guapo y esa mirada tan determinada, es encantadora, así que por favor ámame._

_Reiner: yo te amo, porque todo de ti, para mi es lindo, eres amable y fiel a tus sentimientos, eso me conmueve, y me hace acercarme más a ti, querer protegerte-me sonroje, oí tan sinceras sus palabras, que creo que es posible, que llegue a amar a alguien, pero cuando veo a mi profesor, ese gnomo, amargado, siento mil cosas, siento como si fuera hecho para mí, ellos seguían tocándome, yo estaba perdido intentando analizar, llega un rubio bajo de ojos azules grandes, es Armin, se queda parado observándonos, y se retira con cara de espanto, ahora quien entra es…oh no, no quiero ver, es mi profesor, se nota que tengo una maldición, ya que siempre me encuentra en estas situaciones, noto como tiene la cara seria, y me aparta de ellos, me saca del baño-_

_Levi: quédate afuera y abróchate todo-_

_-s-si-me dirigí corriendo hacia afuera- (estoy salvado, pensé que ellos iban a continuar) comencé a llorar-_

_Me acuerdo cuando Mike, me toco, he tenido salida con chicos, pero con ninguno he llegado a ''eso'', me dirigía a las compras, como siempre, ya han pasado varios días desde aquello, pero intentaba alcanzar algo, y no llegaba, asi que un hombre alto me ayudo, era Mike, ya lo conocía, pero esta vez se acercó más y más a mí, me empezó a tocar, y a delinear todo mi cuerpo, pellizco un glúteo, y continuo haciéndolo, me aparte y fui corriendo hacia mi casa, para deja las compras y darme una ducha-_

_Levi llego, con su ceño algo fruncido, no sé qué haya pasado y no quisiera preguntar-_

_Levi: ¿Por qué desapareciste de repente?, mocoso, estuve desesperado cuando no te encontré, ¡Maldición! Tus eres el único que me frustra así, y me hace ponerme así, ante cualquier roce que te den los demás, me haces decir esas mierdas de cursilerías-_

_POV LEVI_

_Petra, así se llama la chica que me llego y me beso, me quede sorprendido, pero cuando voltee para donde estaba Eren, ya no lo encontré, ese mocoso, se fue, ni adiós me dijo o tal vez… se habrá sentido ¿Celoso?, no creo él no se le nota sus celos, si es así, significa que me recuerda o está teniendo sentimiento por mí, será posible, hare lo posible para recuperarlo, petra solo hablaba y hablaba, y llego un momento en que me escape de ahí, no sé qué carajos me contaba, me daba igual, yo solo buscaba a mi niño, que cursi me estoy volviendo, lo busque en todas partes, pero pase por alto sus gustos, a él le gustan los videojuegos, y el comercio más cercano que había, era dando una vuelta cerca de la tienda de cosplays, entre ahí, y me dirigí donde había una sala oscura, ahí estaba mi castaño, se estaba divirtiendo, le gustan los zombies,,, mmmm tal vez le haga una sorpresa…un día… sonreí, y en ese pensamiento, desapareció mi castaño, busque ahí mismo, y me dirigí al baño para limpiar mi sudor, de este, salía uno de sus compañeros, ese que parece cabeza de coco, le pregunto dónde estaba Eren, me dijo que si lo había visto, pero entre al baño, y me encontré una escena desagradable, ambos manoseando a ese mocoso, el cual, estaba a punto de llorar, lo saque de ahí, y le dije que me esperara afuera, se arregló, y después regrese a ese lugar aunque ellos dos fueran mis alumnos, me importo un carajo, y empecé a golpear a ambos, luego de eso, los amenace y me dirigí con eren con mi ceño fruncido, lo típico, después me quite esa faceta, es mejor demostrarle cuanto lo quiero así que lo tome y lo abrace, empezó a llorar… -_

_POV EREN_

_Mi profesor llego y me abrazo, no sé porque sentí nostalgia, así que empecé a llorar en su hombro, mis ojos estaban acuosos, continúe llorando en su hombro, no podía parar, es que no quería que ninguno de ellos me tocara, quiero solo ser amado no por mi posición, si no por mí, así que me seguí desahogando, no podía parar, me sostuve más fuerte a sus brazos, su calor, era tan reconfortante, sentí como me alejaba un poco, y secaba cada una de mis lágrimas, tomo mi barbilla y la acerco a su rostro, después me dio un beso, muy tierno y luego me dio un beso en el rastro de mis lágrimas, me salió un suspiro, no entiendo porque…_

Seguimos recorriendo la plaza, le señale un lugar en donde quería comer, me siguió, todos nos miraban y escuchaba como cuchicheaban chicas y chicos de nosotros, mi sorpresa si que fue muy grande, me encontré a Marc en ese lugar, estaba de mesero, el traje le sentaba bien, se veía más guapo de lo normal, me pregunto como estará Jean, seguirá bien fui malo al no avisarle que saldríamos, espero que coma lo que le deje, esto será un día muy largo y cansado, pero que esperaba, el en fin de semana se despierta tarde…

Marc: oh Eren, que sorpresa…nunca antes te había visto comer por aquí, y eso que aquí trabajo ya desde hace un año…

-Je, bueno es que no vengo a diario, y no vengo a estas horas de la tarde- Levi fruncía cada vez más su ceño, se hará más viejo si sigue con ese así, yo ignore su mirada.

Marc: oh parece que vienes con el gnomo, jejeje

-¡Marc! No seas tan malo, y respeta a nuestro profesor—le grite, no debe de faltarle asi a alguien de grado superior, es de mala educación.

Levi: je, pero si ese mocoso, se nota que te quiere ligar, porque eres un chiquillo con las hormonas alborotadas-se paró de repente levi, je que gracioso se ve esto…-

Marc: tú qué sabes enano, Eren- se volteo e ignoro completamente a Rivaille, me sonrió- dime que deseas, y te invitare-

-no, eeto, está bien así, no quiero que te regañen-

Marc: siempre tan amable Eren… Te traeré un helado napolitano, y con cerezas, ¿Te parece?, con este calor, creo que querrás algo refrescante…- después de eso desapareció-

-espe…ra- se fue, vi como levi pateaba la silla, furioso-

Levi: Vámonos…- me agarro del cabello, y me llevo arrastras, que celoso es…- haya hay una heladería, vamos por uno, ¿Qué sabor te gusta?- me miro de reojo y siguió caminando, esta vez me tomo de la mano, ¿Por qué me siento como un niño chiquito?, je no importa, no me enamoraría de un hombre como él o ¿sí?, aunque tengo ganas de preguntarle sobre la chica de antes… porque me siento tan frustrado, ahhhh ya dejare de pensar en ello-

-me gusta el de napolitano, fresa de leche, de limón, creo que de todos, jejeje- sonreír, y sentí que mis mejillas ardían, platicamos de todo en el rato de la heladería, íbamos a la tienda de cosplays, y le pedí el traje de la legión de reconocimiento, las chicas que pasaban se me acercaban y me tomaban fotos, Levi, también pidió el mismo pero el con la capa de la legión, se veía igual que el sargento del anime y manga, las chicas se me acercaban mucho, y me pedían mi número, pero sentía como un aura maligna detrás mío las alejaba a las jóvenes chicas, Levi note como fruncía el ceño, así que le pedí que nos tomáramos fotos, me tomo de la cintura-

Levi; aceptare, pero si estamos así de cerca- el nunca pierde oportunidad para molestar o acosarme cierto-

Está bien- las chicas se emocionaron más al vernos así, oí algo extraño que me apeno y que sonrio maliciosamente el sargento-

Chicas: el castaño parece ser el uke, y el bajito el seme, jejeje se ven tiernos- me sonroje ante tal hecho, yo no quiero un novio bajito, hice un puchero- compramos los trajes y los guardamos, salimos y nos dirigimos a mi último lugar favorito, el club de baile, pero no a cualquiera en donde podían ir chicos gays, y es ahí donde salía con parejas pasajeras, espero no encontrarme con algunos ex, empecé a bailar la trouble maker now de hyuna, pero Levi bailaba el papel del hombre, me veía gay ahí moviendo mis caderas, luego se cambió a la de this love de shinwha, se unieron varios más y seguíamos bailando, empecé a sentirme mareado iba a caer, pero levi me sostuvo-

Levi: Mocoso, tienes fiebre, porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal, y luego comiste helado- me siguió reprendiendo, jejejeje que gracioso es eso, parece mi padre, aunque por la edad lo podría ser, jejeje-

-no me sentía tan mal antes, no quería arruinar el día de hoy-

Levi: me haces preocuparme- me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la limusina apresuro al chofer a que me llevara a su casa-

POV LEVI

Mire a Eren continuamente, no dejaba de tener sus mejillas sonrojadas, a veces se le calmaba y otras parecían Jitomates, pero no le di importancia, tal vez estaba apenado de que en vez de salir con alguien de su edad, salía a pasear con alguien que le doblaba la edad, pero hoy fue un día horrible, excepto cuando acosaba a mi Eren, todos esos chicos van detrás de mi mocoso, y a ese tonto creo que no le gusto ni un poco, en el club de baile note aquello, ese mocoso tenía fiebre y no me dijo nada, ahora notaba porque quería descansar a cada rato… tch, lo cargue y me lo lleve a la limusina, entonces, lo deje en ella y entre con él a la casa para dejarlo en su habitación… lo que no esperaba es que una loca estuviera ahí…


	6. Capítulo VI: Un día de emoción

**Perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, pueden corregirme y criticar eso me ayudara a mejorar :D**

**Capítulo VI: Un día de emoción**

**POV LEVI**

Continúe observando al chico, me retire de la habitación y baje hacia la sala de estar, ahí estaba esa loca mujer, la tía de Eren, fantástico, esto no podría empeorar, de repente escucho como abren la puerta principal, y entra ese Rubio oxigenado, genial, ahora falta que Eren baje corriendo y tenga un vestido puesto, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre los brazos de su "príncipe"-

-!Erwin¡- escuche un grito a lo lejos, era la voz del mocoso, el cual debería de estar descansando, el Rubio se fue acercando lentamente, toda una mierda de escena romántica, genial como antes lo había dicho Eren se lanzó a los brazos de ese oxigenado, Erwin lo recibió cariñosamente, yo solo quede de espectador, los celos que tenía en ese momento eran muchos...

**POV EREN**

No se cómo llegue a mi cuarto y ya tenía puesta mi pijama, seguía con fiebre, creo que Levi me llevo hasta mi cuarto y me cambio, me sonroje ante tal acto...creo que eso hizo, pero como me cargo, para que llegara hasta aquí, escuche ruido de cómo se abría la puerta principal, así que me dirigí hacia allá, y vi ahí a Levi con su cara enojada, típico se el, continúe observando, y ahí lo vi, a Erwin, había aceptado una cena con el hoy en la noche en mi casa, si llego, baje corriendo y lance hacia sus brazos, me recibió cariñosamente, él fue como mi primer amor, el me cuidaba y venía con alguien que no recuerdo, da igual, no importa siempre estuve con él, me Abrazo.

-!Erwin!, pensé que no vendrías- me acaricio mi cabeza-

Erwin: por supuesto que llegaría a tiempo, traigo algo para ti- sus manos extendieron un hermoso collar de platino, y un dije del color de mis ojos, se veía verde y azul, está en forma de gota de agua- te quedara bien- me lo trate de poner enseguida pero no podía- permite me-asentí con la cabeza, me lo abrocho- por cierto Eren, porque traías puesta la pijama- me avergoncé, se me olvido por completo, que traía puesto eso, escuche una risilla por detrás, era ese gnomo feo, salí corriendo de la habitación y fui jalado, era Erwin-

Erwin: no te avergüences... No importa, a parte te queda bien tu pijama de ositos- soltó una risilla, y escuche un chasquido por detrás-

Levi: no importa cómo te vistas, seguirás siendo un mocoso- vi como mi princi- digo Erwin lo miraba feo-

Erwin: no importa está bien para mí como te vistas, a parte esta es tu casa, cenemos, y nos sacamos una foto así, la quiero como fondo de mi celular ¿Vale?- asentí sonrojado, sentía un aura maligna, voltee a ver, y vi a mi profesor de francés más enojado, que cuando ve su cuarto sucio, nos tomamos la foto- te ves sexy con lo que te pongas-nos dirigimos al comedor- Eren, tu cocinaste o ¿Fue mi sue... Tu madre?-

-fui yo, espero que te guste, es té negro, unos-

Erwin: se escucha delicioso, y tu ven ya sienta te...

-si ya voy, falta traer el postre- deje todo los elementos en la mesa, y me senté a lado de Erwin-

Erwin: mmmm... Esta exquisito...

-gracias-

Erwin: ¿no quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

-mmm, ¿Como cuáles?-

Erwin: cuando te sentabas en mis piernas, porque siempre me pedías cargarte, y cuando te daba de comer...

-eeto... Emmmm ... Creo que ya estoy grande como para ello-

Erwin: para mí siempre serás mi pequeño eren...

-me Levante de la silla-voy a llamar a Levi... Creo que no ha comido, más lo que compramos en la plaza...-

Levi: me buscabas mocoso...- apareció de repente en la puerta-  
>-es de mala educación espiar sensei-levi.-<p>

Levi: si claro... Creo que yo también quiero saber cómo te sentabas en Erwin-lo dijo en un tono serio y enojado, Erwin se levanta y me jala, haciendo me sentar en él, sentí un prominente bulto en su pantalón, estaba muy rojo-

Erwin: así se sentaba, y así le daba de comer...-tomo una cuchara llena del helado de galleta horneado que le serví, y la dirigió a mi boca, la abrí despacio, y trague- verdad que se "siente" bien, ser alimentado por alguien más- no pude evitar el sonrojo que adorno mi rostro, mas por la situación en que estábamos-

Levi: tsk, mejor ya sirve me mocoso, antes de que sigas mostrando a todo mundo lo fácil que eres... - jean entra por la puerta, y mi tía hanji lo acompaña-

Hanji: ¡oh! Erencito, parece que te diviertes- me levanto de las pierna de Erwin, y sin querer toco ese bulto y lo aprieto un poco ya que quiero saber que es... Tal vez es su billetera, veo que Erwin me quita la mano de ahí, y me susurra al oído-

Erwin: Eren, es mi pene- ¿!que¡?, no lo puede tener así de grande o... ¿sí?-

-!en serio¡, es mentira verdad- grito, y los demás se me quedan viendo- ah nada-Erwin me toma de nuevo y susurra-

Erwin: es enserio, luego te lo muestro, ¿Quieres ir a las aguas termales conmigo?-me emociono-

-si, por favor llevarme-

Levi: que tanta mierda cuchichean, parecen viejas argüenderas

Hanji: enanin, no seas tan celoso... Pasan tiempo amigos...  
>¿!quieren ver las fotos donde esta eren desnudo de bebe¡?- todos voltean a verla y les brillan sus ojos, que rayos les pasa-<p>

Jean: claro, será buena forma de burlarme

Levi: las subiré al grupo para que se burlen

Erwin: !quiero una copia¡

-Tia hanji, ni se le ocurra, o no le hablare, ni dejare que agarre mis mejillas para apachurrarlas- hago un puchero y hanji viene corriendo a mi-

Hanji: ¡no Eren!, sabes que tus mejillas son mi debilidad, aparte más tus ojos de cachorro a medio morir, Perdóname- la miro serio, y sonrió-

-como le haría eso a mi tía favorita...-

Hanji: soy tu única tía-

-Por eso- susurro-

Hanji: que malo es erencito conmigo-la miro y la abrazo-

-Sabes que te quiero tía Hanji, ¿A que ha venido?- le pregunto, se que no viene solamente porque me quiere visitar, de seguro esta con otro experimento-

Hanji: porque piensas que vine por algo-hace un puchero-

-porque te conozco tía linda y adorada-le sonrió triunfante, y ella empieza a jugar con sus dedos-

Hanji: Quería ver cómo va tu Harem-empieza a reírse, y los demás presentes voltean, así wue le tapó la boca con mi mano y me la llego de ahí, arrastrando la conmigo hasta mi habitación-

-Shhhh Tía Hanji, nadie lo sabe, o eso creo, apenas he conocido a esos tres y a otros pero no me gustan mucho-le digo-a-aparte hay algo que le quiero contar-

Hanji: ¿Qué pasa? No sabes a quien elegir para tener sexo-me dice con picardía-

-eeto Bue-bueno, no es eso, más bien todos me  
>Calientan, aparte de eso Erwin es el que siempre me ha gustado, pero ya no es tanto, a lo que me refiero es que todos me quieren dar- le digo rápidamente-<p>

Hanji: Je ya veo, entonces sal con todos, y ve con quien eres afín, diles claro, que no quieres ir más allá-me siento aliviado que pueda contar con ella-

-Gracias-la abrazo, me  
>Cambio de ropa y salimos de mi habitación para dirigirnos con los invitados-perdón por la espera-<br>**  
>POV LEVI<br>**  
>Ese mocoso no sé qué mierdas toco de Erwin pero yo sé que la mía es más grande, es la Leviconda, solo observo todo y mi ceño se cruce cada vez más... El pequeño sale disparado y con él se lleva a la estúpida cuatro ojos, y regresa todo calmado y bien vestido, con un chaleco verde militar, un pantalón igual, su playera de manga corta y ombliguero, mostrando su abdomen plano y leves marcas de ejercicio, todos estábamos babeando, baja lentamente, y recoge los platos con comida a medio comer, su cadera tan sensual-<p>

**POV EREN**

-Erwin quiero ir contigo a las aguas termales, pero será el próximo domingo ya que toda esta semana tendré algunas cosas que hacer- veo como asiente con su cabeza,-

Erwin: comprendo, ¿Y se podría saber que son esas cosas?-escucho un gruñido por detrás era mi guapísimo y nada simpático profesor-

-Bueno eeto son emmm ejejeje-me pongo nervioso porque no tengo ninguna coartada-

Hanji: me tiene que ayudar en unos experimentos, ¡Enanin! Tengo una alegre noticia que decirte- le dice mi tía a Levi-

Levi: ¿Cuál es?-con su típico carácter "no me interesa ni una mierda lo que hagas tu"-

Hanji: ¡Trabajare contigo!

Levi: ¡Erwin! Ni por tu pinche vida la aceptes- le grita exasperado-

Erwin: este bueno-se pone nervioso y continua-tu solo sabes francés, inglés, y japonés, Hanji sabe chino, alemán, coreano, alienígena, cucarachón-

Hanji: yo no sé hablar los últimos dos ¿Ok?- le dice ofendida-

Erwin: bueno continuaba, van a integrarse dos estudiantes extranjeros, ya sabes y uno de ellos estudio en corea, el otro en un país que no me acuerdo-

Levi: ¿Quiénes son?-pregunta algo curioso-

Erwin: Farlan, y una chica-

-wooow no pensé que aceptaran aun estudiantes-

Erwin: necesitamos que la escuela sea famosa-

-ya veo Erwin se hace tarde, creo que hoy es mejor que te quedes puedes usar la habitación de mis padres- le menciono-

Erwin: en serio, gracias-

Levi: no lo quiero aquí- dice fríamente-

-lo siento pero es mi casa, no la tuya-

Levi: yo soy el adulto responsable aquí- me rebate mi argumento-

-pero si tú eres el más peligroso-tomo la mano de Erwin y lo llevo a mi habitación, dejo hablando solo al feo enano, y me encierro con Erwin, este empieza a desvestirse y trago grueso, ¿En qué rayos me fui a meter?

_

Gracias por los reviews

Charlie Yang:  
>son hermosos tus comentarios, no ya enserio, puedes aventarme jitomates y frutas si quieres, si no te gusta algo xD ok ok ya<p>

**S-S-C-F-F-S**:

Jojojo pronto será volado ok no, bueno mas bien será Levi el primero, esperen a un persona malvada, se entrometerá en todo, porque odia a Eren jojojojo xD

Proximos Capitulos:

Capitulo VIII:Una semana de citas

Capitulo IX: la felicidad detrás de la tristeza

iPod


	7. Capitulo VIII: Agenda Una semana de cita

**Capitulo VIII: Agenda Una semana de citas**

El día anterior, estuvo interesante el problema fue cuando deje que Erwin se quedara... Este empezó a desvestirse, delante mío, mostrándome su cuerpo, wow esas abdominales bien marcadas, alto, Rubio, ojos azules, su mirada estaba encima mío, me hice hacia atrás, y me voltee para ya no mirar más, escucho sus pasos, se acerca Entonces se pega a mí, y siento algo "es su billetera"-

Erwin: ¿No te gusta Eren?-me lamer el oído, se empieza a restregar en mi cadera, gimo-suficiente, si hacemos esto quiero que sea porque me ames. Eren yo...Yo... ¡Te amo!-oh no puedo creer que me diga esto, la persona de la cual estaba enamorado de chico, ¡El me ama!, quería llorar, yo también pero, tengo miedo-

-Erwin, Cuando era chico me gustabas, pero ¿Había otra persona?, no sé, yo quiero decirte que emmm no sé, no te puedo corresponder, yo no estoy listo, quiero hacer el amor con la persona con la que de verdad quiera-avergonzado por mis palabras, bajo mi mirada y juego con mis dedos índices-

Erwin: comprendo, pero al menos dame una pijama, ¿Creías que me iba a dormir así?-empecé a reír-

-Jajajajaja espera, deja encuentro algo de tu talla.  
>Creo que mi padre es de tu talla, ira allá-salgo de la habitación, y veo a Levi en su cuarto, con la puerta abierta, él está viendo a un punto fijo, se para y se me queda viendo, y me cierra la puerta en la cara, su rostro demostraba tristeza, dolor, furia, continúe mi camino a la habitación de mi padre, entro, busco la pijama la encuentro y regreso a mi cuarto, veo a Erwin sentado, seguía como lo trajo el mundo, desnudo, le aviento la pijama en su entrepierna-ya vístete-me hace caso, y termina de ponerse la pijama, me meto a mi cama, ya con mi pijama, el guapo acompañante, me abrazo por detrás, y así dormimos...<p>

**POV LEVI**

Me dirigía a la habitación de Eren, para saber que sucedía, pero no me esperaba que el pelucas se le declarara tan formalmente, y menos que el castaño le correspondiera, sentí un gran dolor, me fui a mi cuarto, vi pasar a Eren, él se preocupó por mí, pero le cerré la puerta, no quiero que se repita lo del otro día, que no me controle y dañe a Eren, él no tiene la culpa, es soltero y puede estar con quien quiera, yo lo amo... Así que decidí darle su espacio.

**POV EREN**

Me desperté algo cansado, y tarde, baje corriendo y vi a todos desayunando, por suerte hoy Lunes, no tenía las 3 primeras horas, por lo tanto desayune con tranquilidad, vi a Levi, Erwin, Hanji, desayunando cómodamente, me uno a ellos, y agarro mi jugo de uva, después tomo un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, un pan de dulce, y unas cuantas verduras hervidas, los adultos me miran como empiezo a ingerirlos.-

-Levi: Eren, vas a engordar-noto molestia en su mirada, a este hombre nada se le puede tener contento-

-Prefiero engordar, a tener una altura pequeña-

-Tch, mocoso-veo como se retira-

-Erwin: solo no te excedas, no quiero a un esposo pachón- me dice mi Rubio, le sonrió-

-Hanji: Ok, ¿Que paso entre ustedes?-pregunta curiosa, y emocionada mi tía-

-nada-miro a otra parte y mis orejas se ponen rojas, veo como entra nuevamente Levi-

-Levi: mocoso, vámonos, te llevo yo-me ordena-

-Lo siento profesor Levi, pero Erwin me Llevara-le digo con amabilidad-

-Erwin: bueno, hasta luego Levi, y Hanji, yo cuido a Eren-

-hasta luego- escucho como Levi, avienta su maletín y las llaves de su coche-

-Hanji: Enano, vámonos nosotros también, ¡necesito que me enseñes la escuela!-grita mi tía Hanji, y me retiro-

-entro en el coche de Erwin, es un hermoso modelo, el más reciente de este año, Nissan GT-R 3.8G V6 550CV Premium Edition, se ve genial, plateado, destellaba, le quedaba perfecto, es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, muy maduro y honesto, amabilidad en exceso, o al menos eso me ha dado conocer de él… por dentro del coche, los asientos, son de piel y pulcros, aire acondicionado, impecable, un aroma de vainilla desprendía, las vista es espectacular… si soy rico, pero nunca me ha gustado utilizar coches para transportarme, soy ecológico, ando en bicicleta por lo regular… no platicamos de nada, pues yo estaba desconectado del mundo, escuchando música, pensando en ese Profesor gruñón, quería saber porque estaba de esa forma ayer en la noche, así que solo empecé a cantar, a cantar una de mis canciones que me traía nostalgia por alguna rara razón… sin notarlo lo estaba haciendo en voz alta, en lo que miraba por la ventana todo el tráfico, por eso me gusta viajar en bicicleta o si no tengo más opción ir en el auto de la familia-

**-****Dicen que hay una tormenta acercándose al cielo de cristal****  
><strong>**Probablemente será un viento tremendo****  
><strong>**Con solo eso tenemos suficientes razones para reír******

**Había luz por todos lados y no la pudimos ver****  
><strong>**¿Qué es este líquido que se derrama al cerrar nuestros ojos?-**

Erwin: cantas muy bien Eren, tengo curiosidad ¿De dónde conoces esa canción o más bien quien la canta?- me pregunta, aun mirando al frente-

-mmm, de Platic Tree Makka na ito **(Hilo rojo)****1** ¿Por qué preguntas?-

Erwin: Creí haberla escuchado antes, me equivoque- me sonríe de lado-Continua cantando desde donde te quedaste-me alentó a que siguiera, así que proseguí-

**-Adiós.. ahhh****  
><strong>**El amor que siento por ti se funde en un hilo rojo****  
><strong>**Viene desatado... ahh****  
><strong>**La magia está pendiente ¿Podré caminar solo?******

**El cielo de cristal se rompió****  
><strong>**El mundo estaba quieto empieza a moverse****  
><strong>**Todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor es arrastrado al vacío******

**Había mucho de qué hablar****  
><strong>**Si pudiera renacer quisiera ser como tú******

**Adiós.. ahhh****  
><strong>**No podremos vernos más, pero el hilo rojo permanecerá****  
><strong>**Una PROMESA DE MEÑIQUES ****2****.. ahh****  
><strong>**Quiero que las amables mentiras sigan engañándome******

**Delirio.. ahh****  
><strong>**Repetí tu nombre como si fuera un hechizo mágico****  
><strong>**No olvidare.. ahh****  
><strong>**Tu voz, tus distintas caras y nuestros corazones******

**Adiós.. ahhh****  
><strong>**El amor que siento por ti se funde en un hilo rojo****  
><strong>**Viene desatado... ahh****  
><strong>**La magia está pendiente ¿Podré caminar solo?**

****- seguí cantando pero me detuve de repente, me dio una horrible punzada en mi cabeza, mostrándome imágenes borrosas, y escuchando una voz, cantaba conmigo en la parte "**Ahh- adiós**", me embelesaba aquella parte, entonces salí de mi trance-

**Adiós... ahhh****  
><strong>**Adiós... ahhh-**

- seguí cantando pero me detuve de repente, me dio una horrible punzada en mi cabeza, mostrándome imágenes borrosas, y escuchando una voz, cantaba conmigo en la parte Ahh- adiós, me embelesaba aquella parte, entonces salí de mi trance-

Erwin: ¿Te encuentras bien?- parpadee varias veces, y mire por la ventana, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela, veo la cara de mi Rubio, está muy preocupado, aun no puedo procesar lo que me paso, así que asiento con mi cabeza- ¿Te llevo al doctor?-me pregunta angustiado-

-no, esto bien, me pasa así siempre- le miento, no se da cuenta, mi cabello esta largo así que no me delatan mis orejas rojas, abro la puerta del carro, y salgo- Muchas gracias, Erwin-Me dirigí al salón, a paso lento, vi a mi profesor de Francés entrar, suponía que el también llegaría tarde, sin embargo no sé cómo rayos llego antes que yo, ese hombre sí que me cabrea, así que sin ganas, me pare enfrente de la puerta del salón, toque esta y...-

-Levi: pasa-abro lentamente-

-con permiso- entro, su mirada pasa por todo mi ser, me dirijo a mi asiento pero una voz me detiene-

Levi: llegas tarde, quédate parado en la esquina, y aparte te daré otro castigo-escucho como alguien se levanta de su asiento, dirijo mi mirada hacia dónde provino el sonido, vi un cabello negro atado a una cola, salían un mechones de esta, a cada lado de la cara, y vi unos ojos rasgados, me observaban con ¿Cariño?-

Marc: Profesor, aún falta un minuto para los minutos de tolerancia-

Levi:tsk, en mi reloj no-dijo tajantemente- así que tendrá que hacer el mocoso de Eren lo que yo diga, ¿Entendido?- Marc se abstuvo de contestar, pensó tal vez que me metería en más problemas- ya que tu "amigo", Yeager, te defendió, tendrás que leer el texto y traducir lo todo, antes de que te vayas a tu hogar- sentencio, asiento con la cabeza, solo porque es profesor cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, me siento después de muchas miradas frías entre ambos, comienza su clase, todo es tan fácil, no se me dificulta para nada, Armin me pasa una nota, y me indica con el dedo de quien, a lado de él esta Marc, así que ahora se dedica a darme cartas, este maestro es el único que nos mantiene callados, y vista al frente, fingí escribir notas en mi cuaderno, mi cuaderno es de un gato negro a plena luz de luna, yo lo dibuje-

**-"Eren, ¿Me veo bien con este estilo de cabello?, por cierto el maestro porque es tan exigente contigo, no vas mal en ninguna materia, te ves muy lindo hoy, gracias por lo del otro día en tu casa"**-sonrió, y le empiezo a contestar con letra pequeña e inclinada-

-**Marc, me parece genial tu peinado, pero me agrada más tu pelo alocado, y suelto, ¿Me dejarías tocar tu cabello?, se nota que es sedoso, el maestro es un amargado, porque tiene tensión sexual xD, pongamos atención, platicamos al rato. Gracias por el cumplido**- doblo el papel, y se lo paso a Armin, este me sonríe, y se lo da a Marc, de repente mi Tía entra por la puerta, joder, no puedo estar en paz un momento-

-¡Oja! ¡Eren!-viene corriendo hacia a mí, y me agarra mis mejillas-

-Tía ¡Pare! Me está haciendo pasar vergüenzas- la trato de alejar, pero se me pega demasiado, y me aprieta contra ella-

-Hanij: Pero si eres mi sobrino, y ¡El único que tendre!

-¿¡TÍA!?-grito todo el salón-

Levi: Shhhhhh ¡Vuelvan a su lugar y guarden silencio!- grita enojado-

Hanji: ¡Oh vamos enanin!, ¿Así eres con estos chicos?-

-¡Todos los días!-gritamos, el azabache solo me fulmino con la mirada, y aguantando nos la risa, por como lo veía mi Tía con una lupa-

-¿¡Que mierdas haces estúpida cuatro ojos!?-grita el enano, perdón el respetado profesor por no decir temible-

-sin la lupa no te veo, estas tan pequeño-la mujer recibe una patada en el estómago, y alguien pasa-

-con permiso-dijo un joven de estatura media, con los ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño pálido, con un mechón que cruza su rostro. Viste con una camisa blanca de manga larga y unas botas.-

**POV LEVI**

Abandone a la cuatro ojos ahí, quería que le enseñara todas las instalaciones, si ni le explico que es la mierda a mis alumnos, ¿Cree que seré su puto guía?, ingenua esa mujer, me dirijo al salón, entro y noto que aún no está mi mocoso, iba a dejar las cosas y quitarse lo a Erwin, es mío, porque mierdas no me recuerda, entonces entra, recuerdo lo que hizo ayer y hoy, lo miro fijamente maldiciendo lo, un tipo sale defendiendo lo, le contesto rudo, y doy su castigo a mi idiota no novio, empiezo a explicar la clase-

-Hoy veremos el verbo Ser y Estar, por lo que veo pocos aprendieron como utilizarlo, no debieron confiarse, pensando que yo los pasaría, solo por ser niños de dinero, aparte de que un profesor a todos les puso 10, yo supuse que eran excelentes alumnos por lo que veo apenas, tres de todo el grupo sabe hablarlo bien…

Continuo, el verbo ser y estar, una tarea que les dejare, será conjugarlos en nuestro idioma ¿Ok?, después de hacer esto aplicaran estas reglas en el idioma….- seguí con la clase, estaba distraído en ese momento, observaba como el mocoso recibía un recado, de parte del asiático, ambos se veía sonriendo, tch que estupidez, ni siquiera sé si estaba explicando bien la mierda de mi clase, no podía ni gritarles, o preguntarles algo desprevenidamente ya que el asiático acosador, el rubio niña, y mi mocoso son de los mejores en mi clase, tuve que aguantarme hasta que apareció mi nueva compañera loca de trabajo.

**POV EREN**

-Entonces no me esperaba aquello, ese tipo se acercó rápido, me tomo y me beso, yo quede boquiabierto Y no reaccionaba para nada mi cuerpo, alguien más llama a la puerta, veo un peluquín rubio, supongo que es Erwin, ¡Rayos!, todos me encuentran en una situación extraña siempre, no cabe duda que tengo mala suerte.

Empujo a este tipo, y los demás no pueden quedarse callados-

-Jean; ¡Que rayos!- se levantó del asiento, aprieta fuerte su puño y lo dirige al tipo que me beso-

-Armin: Wow- sorprendido-

Marc: ¡ese tipo de cosas no se arreglan aquí!, Jean, y tu-señala al extranjero- arreglémonos afuera-

-Reiner: ¡Yo voy! Bertholdt vamos.-

-Entonces todos vamos, él no tiene derecho a tocar a Eren- grita la mayoría de chicos, ahora entiendo porque mi padre quiere casarme, para que ya nadie me acose-

Levi; ¡Esperen! El único que golpeara a ese tipo soy yo-

Erwin; ¡Alto!, ¡Paren! ¡¿Acaso son bestias para arreglar esto con golpes?!

Hajin: mejor todos inviten a salir a Eren, y que el elija- que grandiosa idea, fulmino a mi tía con la mirada, empieza a vibrar mi celular y leo cada uno de los mensajes, son más citas, no puedo creer esto más y más, de la mayoría del salón.- ¡Oh veo que ya te llegaron!-sonríe sínicamente la castaña de lentes-¡Organizare tu agenda!-

Erwin: Por cierto él es su nuevo compañero-señala al tipo que me besuqueo-

-Me llamo Farlan Church, espero que nos llevemos bien, por cierto Eren, me enamore de ti a primera vista- este tipo no sobrevivirá aquí, declaro la guerra prácticamente-

**POV ERWIN**

Yo sabía bien que pasaría esto, era obvio, nadie se resiste a los encantos de Eren, nada mas no espere que se enamorara a primera vista-

**POV LEVI**

Este tio está muerto, lo golpeara, beso a mi mocoso, le enviare mensaje a Eren, para que tenga una cita conmigo-

**NOTAS FINALES: **

**Hilo rojo:** El hilo rojo es una creencia tradicional en Asia Oriental, presente en la mitología china y en la japonesa, entre otras. Cuenta que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas.

**Promesa de meñiques: **En ciertas culturas se vinculan los dedos meñiques de dos personas que realizan una promesa. Tradicionalmente, se consideraba a la promesa como vinculante, y la idea original era que la persona que rompía la promesa debía cortarse el dedo meñique. De una manera similar, entre los miembros de la yakuza japonesa (gangsters), el castigo por ciertas ofensas es cortar parte de las falanges del dedo meñique (conocido como yubitsume).

En Japón, tener levantado el dedo meñique al hablar sobre dos personas significa que ellas están vinculadas sentimentalmente. Este gesto es considerado anticuado y vulgar, sin embargo en ciertas escenas anime se lo usa intencionalmente.

**_Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu… _**

**_Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas… _**

**Bueno agradezco mucho los comentarios:**

**Guest**

**Charlie Yang **** apóyenla también escribe fantástico, me encanta- ¡NO ES UN PONY, ES MI CABALLO! CORTOS JEANXEREN (graciosa y algunos capítulos tristes, pero me siguen encantando)**

**S-S-C-F-F-S: Te mereces un uke igual que Eren ok no, sigue leyendo comentando, me gusta tu comentarios, tus criticas mega positivas, simplemente las amo, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir o desarrollar una historia con tantos personajes me confundo fácil, continua leyendo, por favor… comenta y dame jitomates cuando no te gusta-**

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos a un Farlan EMO XD ya, si todo depresivo, ya verán por qué…**

**Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo mi historia, tratare de actualizar regularmente, pero no se venían muchas ideas, después de una caída, para las citas de Eren, al final resulta que será el próximo capítulo las citas espero, que no haya decepcionado a nadie gracias a todos por leer.**

**-gemelos-**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**Capitulo IX: la felicidad detrás de la tristeza**

**A nadie le gusta escuchar como resaltan sus debilidades…**

**A naie le agrada, sentirse inferior…**

**¿Por qué fue tan infeliz ella?**

**El simplemente pudo conseguirse a alguien más, pero la tuvo que hacer sufrir…**

**Ella ya no soportaba, menos esperar algo que era de otro, "¡por favor sálvenme!" gritaba desesperada…**

**Aun sigo oyéndola, ya no quiero seguir con esta tortura, pido lo mismo, sálvenme, ayúdenme, quiero que me dejen… quiero olvidar… simplemente no quiero mas **


	8. IX Parte 1

**Capitulo IX: la felicidad detrás de la tristeza**

-termino la clase de francés, después nos toca química, así que en lo que era el receso, platique con Armin, mi mejor amigo, desde que llegue aquí, es el único que me trata como amigos ...-

-Después de todo el alboroto que se armó, no puedo tranquilizarme, en algún momento no creí, que llegara de repente un extranjero y me besara, menos que declarara prácticamente la guerra-le comento a Armin, este solo sonríe- Armin no es de risa ...-le comento haciendo un puchero-

Armin: a ti solo te pasa esto Eren, no te preocupes todo se arreglara-entonces veo como Marc se acerca para unirse a la plática, Historia viene alegremente a saludarnos, ya que es nuestra hora libre-

Marc: todavía tienes que entregad el trabajo de ese psicópata enano-río nervioso-

-sí, ya me las arreglare-

Historia: ¡Hola chicos! ¿Me pedo raptar a Eren?-pregunta, me sorprende de ella que quiera algo de mí, por lo regular siempre esta con Ymir-

Armin: si puedes, no somos sus dueños-

Marc:aunque si él quiere puedo yo ser su amo- me mira maliciosamente el azabache, me atraganto y tomo mi mochila, salgo corriendo del salón y jalando a la rubia-

Historia:Espera Eren, vamos a la azotea, ahí comeremos, tengo que decirte algo-subimos aquellas escaleras de Caracol, observe el paisaje y había rejas, y el tinaco de agua, nos sentamos en el suelo recargando nos en la pared, del lado donde había sombra-

Historia: Yo... Yo lo se Eren-me hago el desentendido-

-mmm ¿Que sabes?-siento como mis orejas se me calientan-

Historia: Se lo que estás pasando, en donde tienes que encontrar un esposo adecuado, y lo más importante se cuales son cada uno de ellos-

-¡En serio! ¿Me dirás?-le pregunto-

Historia: No, jejejeje soy mala-

-te digo quienes creo que son y me dirás si son correctos ¿Si?-le propongo-

Historia: A cambio de...

-Historia, nunca creí que fueras así...-le comento-

-historia: Me siento indignada ante tu comentario, parece como si fuera la chica mala ja ja ja-se empieza a reír, nunca creí que ella fuera así-

-Antes que nada ¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-sabes tengo mis medios-me dice un tanto misteriosa...-

-Ok Ok te daré emmm veo que gusta mucho pusheen, te daré una mochila y sudadera de pusheen (1)-le digo victorioso-

-je je je está bien, me convenciste, amo a ese gato gordo y feo -

-está bien, ya entendí, aunque yo también soy fanático, pensé que ibas a ser fanática de Hello Kitty, veo que no-

-Historia: ese gata no me agrada, demasiado "linda", en el mal sentido eh-

-entendí bien, bueno te decía que entonces, creo yo que son ellos: Marc (psicópata obsesionado), Jean (Pony), Erwin (pelucas), Farlan (no tiene apodo aun), Levi (Troll pitufo), Christ (oxigenado)-

-Historia: Wow por eso tu padre me dijo, no te preocupes, sé que el elegirá al correcto-le sonrió- mi hermano, al principio no era un candidato, tu padre lo rechazo comp candidato pero conforme paso el tiempo lo logro convencer, yo era la candidata pero me negué, yo no quería que te tratan como a un juguete por eso yo dije que no, pero mi familia me quería a obligar, Christ el solo va detrás de tu fortuna, no quiero que te haga daño, solo te lo comento para que no lo ames a el- empieza a llorar- tal vez es demasiado tarde ¿Verdad?- la escena que tengo ante mis ojos me conmueve, así que la abrazo, en su cuello y hombro apoyo mi cabeza, empiezo a llorar con ella-

-Gracias, Gracias...-la estrecho entre mis brazos mas fuerte-  
>Eres una gran amiga-<p>

-Eren, Eren p-para-me dice nerviosa, la separo de mí y le seco sus lágrimas con mi dedo pulgar y le beso la frente, veo un color carmín en sus mejillas-

-yo sé que la mayoría, va detrás de mí por el dinero, que aún no heredo, no te preocupes, ya no llores no te queda, de tu hermano no me he enamorado... No creo que sea el indicado para mí, ya había descubierto que es un interesado-le sonrió, y hago una pose de victoria-

-que bueno-mira el reloj de su celular- Eren vámonos ya es casi hora de nuestra siguiente clase-

-Ok, ni comimos jejejeje-le menciono-

-ni modo, ese asunto era más importante-me sonríe, es todo un ángel y también un demonio, me saco la sudadera que quiere, a cambio de la información, íbamos a bajar, Historia se adelantó un escalón, pero no piso bien y estaba a punto de resbalarse, por suerte la tome de la mano, y acerque su cuerpo hacia al mío, por la fuerza que aplique le lastime un poco la mano, era eso o que se rompiera el cuello-

-Eren... Me- Me lastimas-la suelto de repente-

-Perdón, no quería lastimarte-agacho mi cabeza al mencionar aquello-dame tu mano, hasta que bajemos las escaleras, a la próxima tal vez reaccione lento-le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma, con cuidado la sostengo, y juego con el anillo de compromiso que tiene en su mano izquierda, es un bonito diamante solitario, de repente aparece mi profesor de francés ... Está enojado por lo que veo-

Levi: Jum, con que estabas aquí, se supone que deberías estar en el salón y mantener la calma del lugar, ahorita entre, y estaba desordenado, por favor alumno cumple con tu deber- en serio está enojado- Vine a entregarte esto-me avienta los papeles a la cara- es para que firmes la asistencia, cumplimiento de los alumnos, el trabajo que te pedí, por llegar tarde, y asistir a la junta de consejo estudiantil-Historia le da una mirada un tanto hostil- no es para que te estés divirtiendo con ella-mira a mi rubia amiga y baja sus ojos hacia nuestras manos-Deberías cumplir con tu deber- se retira del lugar, baja por las escaleras, y nosotros los seguimos cada uno de nosotros se dirige al lugar que le corresponde, ella a su salón y yo al mío -

**POV LEVI**

Empecé a buscar a mi estudiante favorito, a mi niño, no lo encontré en su salón, pero me dijeron que se salió con una chica rubia y pequeña, lo busco por todas partes y no lo encuentro, me dirijo a la azotea para fumar un cigarrillo, el asunto de hacer mío a Eren, me tiene muy estresado, subo por las escaleras de caracol, y escucho voces, son las de mi mocoso y la de la otra tipo, creo que se le está declarando, intente escuchar pero no comprendía bien su plática, entonces se dirigen hacia la puerta, intento bajarme rápidamente para disimular que apenas iba subiendo pero es muy tarde, me encuentro a 10 o 15 escalones abajo, pero observo la escena que se desarrolla, Eren sosteniendo a esa chica de la mano, y agarrando parte de su cintura, le aviento los papeles en su cara, y me largo de ahí, me toca en el salón de esa estúpida mocosa, la hare pagar por meterse con el niñato de mi Eren…

**POV EREN**

Entro al salón, y están algo inquietos los de mi grupo, les digo que se calmen y aceptan rápidamente, y cada quien se dirige a su lugar…me dirijo a sentarme, pero me intercepta el pony

-¡Oy Eren!, ¿De qué hablaste con Historia?- suena molesto

-Historia me dijo, que hay alguien que publica historias de nosotros-me acerco a su oído- y son algo sucias-

Jean: E-Eren-sus mejillas se ponen rojas-

-La chica se llama Charlie Yang, ha escrito uno que solo trata de nosotras se llama, ¡No es un pony, es mi caballo!, recién lo leí, y me agrado, sus historias son interesantes…

Jean; ya veo, espero que siga publicando… le iré a preguntar de porqué de nosotros…-

-Bueno, en su fic dice que hacemos linda pareja… Si la buscas tiene cabello castaño oscuro, corto hasta los hombros, con flequillo. Tiene tu altura, ojos cafes, muy expresivos, y piel blanca… por cierto Jean, si vamos a un viaje escolar intentemos lo del establo jajajaja, naa… es broma-

-Jean se calla con esto y se dirige a su lugar, se pone rojo hasta las orejas… entra el profesor Keith Shadis y me llama-

Keith. Eren ¿El profesor Levi ya te entrego los papeles?-asiento con la cabeza- bueno, quería mencionarte que por favor presentes a la maestra de química, es la que le dara a tu grupo, también a la nueva estudiante, exijo que la escoltes, y la presentes, hasla sentí lo más cómoda que puedas… bueno eso es todo, sigue como vas… y la junta es hoy después de clases…-suspiro y acepto todo lo que quiere, entonces el tutor de nuestro grupo se retira, y diviso una figura conocida, ahí viene mi Tia, por suerte es la única-

Hanji: ¡Eren!- llegue a tiempo-

-De hecho con 5 minutos de retraso-la regaño-

Hanji: No importa, llegue a tiempo, bueno hora de presentarme con tu grupo-Entramos los dos juntos-

-Saluden-digo firme-

Todos: Buenos días-

-sienten- todo el grupo acata la orden-Les presento a la profesora Hanji, ella será nuestra nueva maestra de química, por favor trátenla bien, es nueva en esto-

Hanji:Bueno Erencito ya me presento, soy la profesora Hanji Zoe, no me traten de usted, yo les enseñare la fórmula de como conquista a mi sobrino, bueno eso no, pero si hacen yaoi, me avisan para grabarlos-miro a mi tía horrible- ok tampoco… les enseñare muchas tonterías, hoy todos se presentaran, y será un juego de palabras entrelazadas, es como cuando dices Manzana, Arándano, con la última letra de la palabra, quien se equivoque tendrá que realizar un castigo-todos asienten, y entonces alguien interrumpe, es una chica una joven de baja estatura, tiene el cabello castaño, algo rojizo, atado en dos coletas, unos grandes ojos verdes, tés similar a la mía-

-Hola, Isabel Magnolia-se va a sentar-

-etto… ¿Por favor podrías presentarte correctamente?-le digo amablemente-

-¿Porque debería? ¿Quién eres para obligarme? Y esa de cuatro ojos-me dice hostilmente-

-Yo soy Eren Jaeger, Represéntate de la clase, creo que deberías ser más respetuosa-

-Ja, yo no te voy hacer caso, niña bonita- me dijo mujer, esto es el colmo-

Hanji: ¡Calma chicos!- intenta tranquilizar el ambiente mi Tía-

Isabel: Estúpidos inútiles…-pronuncia con desprecio-

-¡Ya es suficiente!-le grito y todos se sorprenden, entonces entra Levi-

Levi: ¡Isabel es suficiente!-grita el azabache-

Isabel: ¿Levi?-se dirige corriendo hacia los brazos del mencionado, este se queda quieto y se deja dar un beso en la mejilla, la chica me observa fijamente-

Levi: Compórtate, aquí no estás en tu casa…-La regaña- perdón por interrumpir, solo quería verificar donde se encontraba la nueva alumna-

Hanji; Gracias enanin…-canturrea la castaña-

-Tsk, me voy-cierra la puerta fuertemente y se retira, ni siquiera me volteo a ver…-

Isabel; Hola, me llamo Isabel Magnolia, Estudie en china y en Australia, espero llevarnos bien, siento mucho lo de hace rato-inmediatamente su actitud cambio a una más amable-

-emmm bueno ya que se presentó, emmm Profesora Hanji, ¿Me permite escoltarla a su salón?-

Hanji: claro que puedes, de preferencia no regreses yo te paso ya en mi clase con 10, si hace Yaoi con Reiner-

-Am no puedo hacer eso, me retiro, sígueme Isabel-San- nos retiramos del lugar, y nos dirijimos a su recorrido, los baños, los edificios, los club´s, los salones, laboratorios, el patio, la fuente, biblioteca y al final al salón 3 edifico B-

Isabel: ¿Qué eres de Levi-San?-me toma por sorpresa la pregunta-

-no tenemos ninguna relación-le contesto lo más frio que puedo-

-Isabel: Excelente, gracias… cualquier cosa te puedo ayudar…-me dice-

-Profesor, le traigo a su alumna Isabel Magnolia-entra a su clase, y Levi me observa ligeramente y se concentra en su clase-

-El día termina, pero aún tengo que entregar el manuscrito, que se me pidió traducir del libro, será algo difícil, pero mis amigos me ofrecieron ayuda, no la acepte, no quiero aprovecharme de ellos, así que lo termino las 10 páginas traducidas al francés, primero asisto a la junta y al final fui elegido como presidente del comité estudiantil, junto con Isabel, al menos es igual de tenaz y valiente que yo, eso me agrada, espero llevarme bien con ella, luego me dirijo a entregar la lista a los profesores, junto con mi trabajo extra y los demás papeles, pero no esperaba encontrarme con aquella escena, verlo a mi mejor amigo en la oficina, había una pequeña ranura en la que se observaba perfectamente que estaban haciendo, mi amigo sin su camisa blanca, su pantalón desabrochado y encima de él, rozando su cuerpo… Armin se da cuenta de que estoy viéndolos, y me dice algo que no comprendo… luego lo toman de las muñecas, y lo pone contra la mesa de espaldas, no podía creer lo que veía, creo que debería dejar ya el amor… me lastima…, me retire del lugar y entregare mañana lo que se me pidió, ahorita no puedo creer lo que veo, me duele el corazón…, me dirijo a mi casa, y ya no quiero saber más, llego a esta y ni siquiera sé si hay alguien más me retiro a dormir, y espero que todo sea mentira, el que me profeso amor y paciencia me traiciono…

**Pusheen (1): **Pusheen es una hermosa gatita de color gris claro con rayas de un gris más oscuro conocida por su pancita regordeta y por su pasito singular cuando se la ve en formato .gif. La pequeña nació en Tumblr y ahora también ya tiene un espacio en Facebook y en los corazones de varias personas en todo el mundo.

Su nombre viene de Puisin, que es la palabra irlandesa para decir "gatito". Sus creadores dicen que si uno quiere contactar con ella solo hay que llamarla desde el corazón y esta responderá.

A esta gatita le encanta disfrazarse, lo hace casi siempre en fechas especiales como Halloween, el día de la independencia de los EEUU y otras celebraciones. Dicen que su dueña disfruta creándole sus disfraces.

Perdón si quedo algo feo, pero borre accidentalmente el capítulo de mi cel, en vez de cortar le puse copiar, y tenía copiado otra cosa y valió todo, me acorde de los hechos importantes, pero lo había puesto mejor la primera vez, en verdad lo siento…

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios me animan, jojojojojo, si también quieren participar en la historia, por mí no hay problema, a Charlie Yang apareció aquí como personaje (es una hermosa y guapa autora que escribe bien sexymente), si hay alguien más que quiera aparecer, por mi no hay problema envíenme descripción física y personalidad y signo zodiacal, para hacer su personaje lo mejor posible…

Charlie Yang si cometí algún error en describirte perdóname en serio lo siento, si hubo error…

S-S-C-F-F-S : tu comentario en el fic Riren One shot de en el cielo… me animo a terminar mas rápido la historia… gracias… tu apoyo es importante igual que las lectoras anónimas que me dejan comentarios, y los que no me dejan pero lo leen, me hacen feliz es enserio-

GRACIAS

MUCHRAS GRACIAS


	9. La felicidad detrás de la tristeza 2

**Shingeki no kyojin le pertenece a su creador: Hajime Isayama**

**Esta idea está ligeramente basada en anime harem reverso, Hanasakeru Seishounen (esta interesante se los sugiero)**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILER DEL ANIME HANASEKERU SEISHOUNEN (solo un mucho) xD (suplico por mi vida)**

**La canción se llama: andro metamorphose de plastic tree (se nota que estoy algo obsesionada con la banda xD)**

**Mi Hermano, el cual es mi mellizo se llama Alex- está detrás de mí sonrojado, da un paso a mi lado y se agacha-**

**Alex: Hola, nunca me había presentado formalmente, Mi nombre es Alex Lee… mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos bien, gracias por leer sus historias locas, tengo novio, se llama Jesús, gracias por comentar… (Si tiene ella yaoi gratis), y qué más puedo decir-risa nerviosas- pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa… por cierto, mi hermana loca es la que escribe… yo he intentado tratar de corregirle algunos errores, y ha mejorado, siento que ha cambiado un poco su forma de escribir, soy el ammm uke-se retira a paso lento, y se encierra en su cuarto-**

**-Bueno ahí está la presentación de mi hermano, xD yo pensé que iba a ser el de arriba, y me resulta que es el de abajo… tengo algunas ideas que serán RIREN one shot´s o historias mega largas (si todavía no acabo tres y ya quiero empezar con otras) perdón es que las ideas se me vienen… quisiera saber qué historia les interesa más, ya tengo las ideas, y si quieren utilizarlas las ideas que de, por mí no hay problema si es RIREN por mi mejor y si es de otra pareja también sea bienvenida, (pero también hare mi versión tal vez de otra parejas o Riren si hay algún caso), Pondré las ideas al final de la historia, y ustedes me dicen cual se escucha más interesante … Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locas historias :D me hacen feliz …**

**Me odiaran por lo que le hare a Farlan…**

**Capitulo IX: La felicidad detrás de la tristeza Parte 2**

**-**estaba soñando estar aun en aquella isla, viendo aquella persona, **s**entía unas manos cálidas recorrer mis mejillas, llegando hasta mis ojos, parece que me limpiaba las lágrimas que recorrían mis cachetes, era ¿Erwin?, ¿Quién era?, su cabello negro, tez blanca, no recuerdo haber conocido a alguien así… despierto de repente por una llamada a mi celular, veo la hora y apenas son las 6:00, todavía falta una hora para que me levante… en mi celular decía boku no pico alias Armin, siempre le he dicho que tiene un cierto parecido…

-Bueno, Armin ¿Qué pasa?-

Armin: Quiero explicarte, te intente localizar ayer pero no pude…-me dice nervioso-

-No te preocupes, tú y él están saliendo por lo que note, no hay necesidad de explicación-Creo que no es correcto de que hace poco se me declaro. Quiere salir conmigo, y mucho menos que es candidato para ser mi esposo… no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine, pero aun así me siento molesto… ¿Por qué ha hecho todos esos dramas si sale con mi mejor amigo?, me levanto y voy a tocar a la habitación de Jean…- Armin voy a colgar, tengo que seguir durmiendo-miento-

Armin: Perdón, no debí llamarte a esta hora, discúlpame, Gracias Hasta luego…-cuelgo, paso a la habitación de Jean, y lo empujo, el me recibe, trato de conciliar el sueño pero no puedo, así que me levanto… salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con el que menos querías-

Levi: Parece que te la pasaste bien ¿Verdad?...

-mmm tal vez- desvió mi mirada a un lado-aparte no tengo que darle alguna explicación-

Levi: Entonces supongo que tienes una buena explicación del porqué no entregaste lo que se te pidió ayer ¿cierto?- me observa fijamente, no quiero contestar porque explotaría-

-se lo entregare ahorita-me retiro, pero siento como me jalan de la muñeca-

Levi: Te amo…-le quito mi muñeca, y salen lágrimas de mis mejillas-

-Mentira, todo es mentira…-susurro-¡Todavía de que sale con mi amigo! ¿¡Cree que me tragare sus palabras?! ¡Usted es una basura!-

Levi: ¡¿De qué mierda me hablas?!-me grita exaltado y sorprendido-

-Olvídelo, haga feliz a Armin-me retiro del lugar, tallando me mis ojos-

Levi: ¡No estoy saliendo con nadie!-me grita, me siento calmado por su dulce engaño, pero no puedo con esto…-voy a mi cuarto me visto con la ropa normal, de civil, se me olvido decir que íbamos todos los alumnos de esa forma, ropa de cualquier estilo… solo con un gafete que consistía en nuestra unidad de edificio, nombre, grado, grupo… eso lo explicare más tarde…saque el trabajo de mi mochila, es una estilo militar con manchas de varios tonos azules… bajo y supongo que está ahí mi profesor en el comedor tomando té negro…en efecto ahí se encuentra…leyendo un periódico… le dejo en la mesa mi trabajo me retiro del lugar.-

Levi: Espera… Eren, es enserio lo que te dije… es un malentendido lo de tu amigo Armin… yo quiero explicarte- debería escucharlo, pero sigo mi camino, pasamos una semana así sin hablarnos, siempre veo a Isabel rondar y seguirlo, Armin lo observa de lejos y yo… solo trato de fijarme en Erwin… las citas que agenda mi Tía Hanji, me tocan desde el próximo mes… me encuentro en el salón platicando amenamente con todos mis compañeros…-

Farlan: ¿No quisieran ir a visitar Francia?

Levi: Es una buena idea…-menciona una voz de repente- así pondrían lo aprendido aquí por allá…-todos miramos con odio a nuestro amigo… después de aquella escena de besarme aun asi se llevan bien- todo el grupo va… chicas y chicos-

Connie: poder salir con mi Sasha-dice triunfante-

Sasha: no soy tuya, soy propiedad de los tubérculos (1) – en primer lugar viajamos el fin de semana a Francia, a la casa de Farlan… un hermoso lugar el hogar de nuestro nuevo amigo, y acosador, durante aquella semana no me hablaba Levi, de echo nos evitamos mucho tiempo… Armin ya no hablo más del tema… no importa yo no necesito a hombres como el.-

Farlan: ¡Llegamos! –Grita nuestro amigo-

-Realmente es hermosa la arquitectura de tu casa, y los jardines son muy amplios…-le menciono, una hermosa casa de 5 pisos, ventanas gigantes, un piso de mármol, una fuente a mi lado derecho, todo alrededor lleno de árboles y plantas…-

-Mikasa y Sasha, se llevan bien- me dice Armin-

-si-contesto, aun me duele lo que hizo Levi-Entro a la casa-

-Lambert, conduce a mis compañeros de clase, a sus respectivas habitaciones…-El mayordomo asiente, y dirige a cada uno de mis compañeros a sus cuartos,

**Marc Ackerman (actual mesero de un restaurante de la plaza), Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar, Annie Leonhardt , Jean Kirschtein , Marco Bodt , Conny Springer, Sasha Braus, Historia Renz, Christ Renz, Armin Arlert, Ymir Braus, Thomas Wagner, Hannah Roch, Franz Michels. Samuel Gouls, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mina Carolina Bodt, Dazz Diamons, Tom Kefka** y otros chicos de algunas clases más: **Marlo Sand, Hitch Dreyse, Boris Feulner y Charlie Yang** la chica fujoshi, que anda escribiendo que ese pony es mi novio, veo como ella se le acerca a Historia… y se susurran, yo soy el ultimo al que dirigen a su habitación, y paso por un pasillo, en donde se encuentra un cuadro de una mujer hermosa de ojos azules, y rubio, su vestido rojo, flores rojas en su mano-

-Joven Eren, es la abuela de Farlan, el salió igual que su madre y su abuela paterna Briggite, sin embargo sus dos hermanos mayores, Lisandru, hijo mayor primero, y Lionel hijo mayor segundo salieron más del lado paterno…- continuo mi camino hasta la habitación, y espero la cena, mi profesor Levi aviso que vendría a la hora de la cena, porque tenía que atender algunos asuntos…-

*************************** Farlan *************************

_**Conocí a Eren, casualmente, yo quiero a este chico, pero si él me llega a querer ¿Qué pasara?...**_

_**Toda mi vida fue un vil engaño, acaso mi padre piensa que soy un estúpido, piensa que no investigue todo, yo quiero la verdad…-**_

_**Nunca pensé en llegar a más de los 16, no puedo vivir en un mundo tan podrido….**_

_**Lo siento Eren… lo único que me ha gustado de mi vida fue tener la oportunidad de conocerte.**_

Me dirijo a la habitación de mi hermano mayor Lisandru-

-oh ya viniste cara de nena… nuestro padre no es tan hermoso como para que lo volteen a ver, pero es agradable- toma un sorbo de la copa de vino que tiene sosteniendo su mano-

**-**Estas en lo cierto hermano- le confirmo- si así es como se vuelve hermoso un rostro, pero hay un límite, como en la manera de cambiarlo superficialmente…-

-Que inusual que hables tanto…- solo volteo mirar a mi hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa, afilando mi mirada-

-Se cuál es mi misión desde que nací…-salgo del cuarto, y me dirijo a vagar por los pasillos, me detengo donde veo a Eren- ¿Es hermoso cierto?

-Sí, Farlan… me encantaría verlo más de cerca…-

-Tienes permiso de pasear a donde sea, avísale a los demás, por cierto te quiero-me retiro del lugar- una cosa más, no cenaremos abajo, les llevaran comida a sus respectivas habitaciones- salgo del lugar-

**POV EREN**

-Farlan…espera-me intercepta el mayordomo-

-Joven Eren, puede permitirme pedirle un favor-asiento con la cabeza-

-El amo Farlan, no ha dejado de hablar de su cumpleaños… ¿podría cuidarlo? Adeline, la madre de Farlan, a sus 16 años se aventó del cuarto piso de la mansión… Tengo miedo de que el joven amo trate de hacer lo mismo…-Eren al escuchar esto, empezó a imaginarse lo que sucedería en la hora de la cena-

-¿Por qué precisamente hoy?-pregunto, de tan solo de pensar que mi madre me deje, me sentiría infeliz, así que apretó los puños y grito- ¡¿Por qué su propia madre dejaría solo a su hijo?!

-Porque para la señora Adeline, era un monstruo su hijo ya que el padre de Farlan…el señor Lain, hizo algo horrible…-se detuvo ahí, prácticamente no quería pronunciar las palabras…-

-¿Qué hizo el señor Lain Church?-Tenía miedo de preguntar, más bien de saber la respuesta.-

-El señor Lain, tomo espermas, de su hemano Elliot… el joven Elliot murió, por un accidente… pero antes de enterrarlo, pidió que congelaran, espermatozoides…-

****************************Farlan******************************

_**A nadie le gusta escuchar como resaltan sus debilidades**_

_**A nadie le agra sentirse inferior**_

_**¿Por qué fue tan infeliz ella?**_

_**El simplemente pudo conseguirse alguien más, pero la tuvo que hacer sufrir.**_

_**Ella ya no soportaba, menos esperar algo que era de otro "¡Por favor sálvenme!" gritaba desesperada….**_

_**Aún sigo oyéndola, ya no quiero seguir con esta tortura, pido lo mismo… Sálvenme, quiero que me dejen… quiero olvidar… simplemente no quiero más…**_

-Permiso-digo, y entro a la habitación de mi padre-

-Farlan, siéntate- me dice con una tremenda felicidad-¡acércate!- me dirijo hacia él, y siento como sus manos tocan mi rostro- Eres igual de hermoso que tu Tío Elliot. No, me equivoco… lo has superado…-

-mi Tío…-susurro-

-Mi hermano menor Elliot, nunca considero el valor del dinero, a pesar de todo lo que hacía, nunca le dijo nada mi madre Briggite, aun después de que era adulto era lo mismo…- dijo en un tono sombrío-bueno dejemos hablar de ello, y bajemos a cenar- pasamos por el pasillo donde estaba el retrato de mi abuela paterna… y bajamos las escaleras en caracol, nos dirigimos al comedor… y mi familia estaba preparada, para la cena y celebración de mi cumpleaños, nos sentamos a los lugares correspondientes y empezamos a comer…-

-Padre, Farlan por fin nos será útil, tiene pensado en ligarse a Eren Jaeger- dice emocionado mi hermano Lionel, entonces Lisandru lo interrumpe-

-creo que es mala idea, si llega hacer que se mate ese joven, se vendrá abajo la compañía que le ha costado crear a nuestro padre-dice seguro mi hermano-

-¡Lisandru!-grita Lionel- estaríamos en un lugar más estable, si hay matrimonio- entonces interrumpo-

**Termómetro  
>Substancia roja<br>Aumenta mi temperatura  
>Mi corazón<br>Está sufriendo una metamorfosis  
>Menguando una parte de ti <strong>

-¡Estoy harto!-todos me miran- no podre casarme con él ni con nadie, porque no tendré 16, me quedare igual que mi madre Adeline… Tendré siempre esta edad…-tiro la copa del vino en la mesa- ya que tu padre, la terminaste matando…- me levanto de mi lugar- Hermano Lisandru ¿Tu sabias que mi verdadero padre era el Tío Elliot?-

-estas equivocado, nuestro Tío, murió antes de que tu nacieras- empiezo a reír-

-no, Lionel, nuestro padre congelo los espermas de mi "Tío Elliot", después de eso se divorció de tu madre, y busco una pariente lejana, de nuestra abuela Briggite… la encontró, y hundió su familia en deudas… con tal de tener un hijo "Hermoso" o ¿Es incorrecto padre?-

-¿Cómo te enteraste de ello?- forma una sonrisa en mis labios…-

-en lo que estaba jugando… entre a la habitación de mi madre… luego esculque entre el pequeño librero que había allí, encontré su diario, leí cada página en el que guardaba sus sentimientos… siempre leía la frase "El monstruo, está creciendo dentro de mí, no lo quiero…", en cada una de las hojas las repetía, luego indague, y encontré esa pequeña e insignificante información…-le dije decepcionado a mi padre- y ¡Todos ustedes me engañaron!... Diciéndome que mi madre siempre me amo…-mencione, quería llorar-

****

**Tarde o temprano, la vida será consumida  
>Se vuelve polvo, se convierte en arena<br>Si es así, es la primera y última vez  
>Que podríamos encontrarnos<strong>

-n-no, yo realmente amaba a tu madre, Adeline era una joven muy hermosa, yo ¡Trate de que no me tuviera miedo!... pero, al final de todo… siempre fue lo mismo… le pido perdón a tu madre día y noche… yo solo quería amarla…-mi padre se arrodillo, y lloraba…-

-Entonces padre, te pido por favor, que me mates… eres el único-pongo el arma encima de la mesa, mi padre negó con la cabeza repetidamente- ¡Ja! Entonces yo lo hare… hare lo que nunca acabaste… -Salí corriendo hacia la misma habitación, entro, la luz está apagada, todo silencioso como aquella noche, y vi su figura, saltando desde ahí…di pasos lentos, pero escuche que alguien gritaba desde afuera, luego balazos-Adeline, me matare, para que seas feliz…-

_**Aun escucho tu llanto madre… perdóname… **_

_**Nunca debí matarte poco a poco dentro de tu vientre…**_

_**Yo quiero que estemos juntos Adeline… **_

_**Yo siempre te querré…**_

_**Soy una vil escoria…**_

_**Me alimente de tu frágil cuerpo…**_

_**Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sufrías…**_

-¡Farlan!, ¡Detente!-voltee hacia la persona que me hablaba, es Eren, sus ojos llorosos… temblando, con el arma que deje en la mesa, entonces escucho todo, no quería que el viera de donde provengo…- ¡Aléjate, de la ventana!-solo quiero besarlo una última vez, y pedir perdón, si le provocare tristeza…-

**Llama mi nombre, di mi nombre  
>Hacedme no ser transparente<br>La luna menguante me contempla a la distancia  
>Sería agradable si pudiéramos caminar hacia al futuro juntos<br>Hay tantas cosas que me habría gustado hacer por ti, pero no podía  
><strong>

-Eren, perdóname, quiero que tú me mates, quiero morir por las manos de quien amo…-

-¡Lo hare!- sonrío- pero date la vuelta…- hay un espejo en frente mío, y desde ahí veo perfectamente como Eren me apunta con el arma, cierro mis ojos, entonces oigo el disparo, el problema es que le dio a mi reflejo en el espejo, caigo de rodillas al suelo, y giro para verlo, observo como sus orbes están llenos de lágrimas, corre hacia a mí, se inca y me abraza, acaricia mi cabeza- Todo esta bien ahora, mate al Farlan del pasado… asi que por favor, continua viviendo-

****

**Si este es un sueño, no me despiertes y déjame ir más  
>allá de cientos de millones de noches<br>Rodeado por las galaxias está el Inframundo donde nos reunimos  
>A pesar de que oscuro que es, sería capaz de averiguar<br>sin demora donde estás  
>Siguiendo el hilo de memorias, estoy seguro de que te alcanzaría<br>**

-Eren, yo amo, tu voz, tus ojos, todo de ti, eres lo único que me hace sentir vivo… perdóname si te obligue a esto, realmente quiero seguir viviendo, pero mi culpa no me dejaba- dije con un nudo en la garganta-

-Farlan, no es tu culpa… ni de tu padre, tío, hermanos, y madre… de nadie, solo las cosas se dieron el en momento equivocado-me abrazo más fuerte, y yo rodee mis brazos, por su cintura… -sentí como, su celular vibraba y el tono era de la banda plastic tree- ¿No vas a contestar?-pregunte algo curioso, nos separamos, y observo como saca el celular de su bolsillo trasero, ve la panta y frunce el ceño, así que le cuelga- vamos levántate, hoy fue un día agotador…- me apoye en él y bajamos los dos juntos, todos observaban a Eren, con admiración, alivio y cariño, mi mayordomo aparece, y nos acompaña hasta mi habitación-

**El hechicero que se volvió tímido  
>Repite el hechizo de amor, una y otra vez<strong>

**Las flores que viven profundamente dentro de mi corazón  
>se han descompuesto y se han puesto de colores crueles<br>Dolorosas, felices, tristes, solas  
>Incluso aunque florezcan, no puedo darte ninguna de ellas<strong>

-Eren… Quédate a dormir conmigo- el niega con su cabeza- No sé qué podría hacer, tal vez esté muerto para mañana- le digo en tono de broma, el castaño hace un puchero-

-Eso es chantaje-me contesta-

-Entonces ven a dormir aquí-palmeo en la cama, para que se acueste ahí-

-No hagas nada raro-acepte sus condiciones, y quedamos profundamente dormidos-

**Aún si este es un sueño, por favor no desaparezcas  
>¿Cuántas noches han pasado ya?<br>Enterrados por la galaxia, nos extraviamos en el Inframundo  
>Por el viento que sopla desde la luna, mis lágrimas finalmente se secarán<br>Entonces sería capaz de caminar hacia donde sea, para siempre**

**EREN POV**

-Farlan inmediatamente quedo dormido, después de todo lo que sucedió hoy, que esperaba… escucho como vibra mi celular, lo tomo y desbloqueo la pantalla, un mensaje del profesor Levi, ese maldito mentiroso, jugador de…-

De: Enano gruñon obsesionado de la limpieza

"Mocoso, hoy no llegare haya con ustedes.

Se me presento un problema.

Mañana los veo, descansa, te amo

**-**después de leerlo seguí durmiendo, estaba soñando con la isla donde viví, mi pantera negra alado, y otra persona, veía borrosa la cara, me acostaba en la arena, y me besaba, me dacia: "Te amo Eren"… ¿Quién eres?, pregunte, se formó una semi sonrisa en su rostro, estaba a punto de contesta… entonces desperté de repente gracias a un cubeta de agua fría, estaba enfrente mío, mi profesor, Farlan también estaba sorprendido, nos encontrábamos en boxers, quien no pensaría mal en esta situación.-

-Mocoso, venimos a aprender de Francia, no ha saber cómo funciona la lengua en un beso francés…-definitivamente estaba perdido, este profesor a ambos nos iba a matar.-

**Familia de Farlan**

**Hermanastro mayor primero: Lisandru**

**Hermanastro mayo segundo: Lionel**

**Padrastro de Farlan:Lain**

**Nombre de la madre de Farlan: Adeline**

**Nombre del hermano menor del padre de Farlan (Tio):Elliot**

**Nombre de la abuela paterna: Briggite**

**Mayordomo:Lambert**

**(Todos estos nombres son francéses, me los ayudo a escoger mi hermano)**

**Tuberculo (1):** Un tubérculo es un tallo subterráneo del subsuelo modificado y engrosado donde se acumulan los nutrientes de reserva para la planta. Posee una yema central de forma plana y circular. No posee escamas ni cualquier otra capa de protección, tampoco emite hijuelos. La reproducción de este tipo de plantas se hace por semilla, aunque también se puede hacer por plantación del mismo tubérculo. Es así como se realiza casi siempre la siembra de la patata o papa.

En el capítulo anterior, se me olvido por completo poner el significado de **pusheen **y aun no manejo bien esta página así que mis más sinceras disculpas…

**IDEAS LOCAS:**

_**Levi estudiante de secundaria, que tiene a un Eren adulto cachondo (tengo parte ya de la idea, pero lo vi en un hermoso doujinshi en el cual me base la idea)**_

_**Eren vestida de mujer muy linda y todos la envidian, Levi alguien cercano que se declaran mutuamente pero después se alejan cambio su escuela**_

_**Eren prostituta, Levi alguien que acude a estos servicios **_

_**Eren modelo mujer hombre, Levi se encuentra casualmente con el (oh si también tengo ya escrita parte de la idea)**_

_**Levi mago de las palabras: Juegos online y chat caliente xD**_

_**"pockys jean eren levi" (sacado de un doujinshi)**_

_**Levi violento con eren (lo vi en un doujinshi)**_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS LOS LECTORES…. Y el año nuevo que se lo pasen excelente ahí me cuentan que tal les fue, nosotros celebráramos antes… **

**(Algo atrasadas mis felicitaciones xD)**

Espero que les hayan traído lo que deseaban…


End file.
